Kiss Paralysis
by b o o d s
Summary: [Yaoi SoraxRiku] Set four years after, Riku has kept his love for Sora a safely guarded secret, but Sora has come to Riku saying that he proposed marriage to Kairi, now Riku must decide to keep his love a regretful secret or expose the truth. [Completed]
1. Prologue

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Let me have today so you can have tomorrow._

**Prologue, Noon's Kindness**

A gasp blew out of his mouth like the gusts that came from the hurricane that had hit Destiny Islands only three days ago. The beloved paupu tree was uprooted, leaves torn away and afloat at sea, and the fruits fallen, and missing. The brunette fell to his knees and began reaping whatever fruit was left behind. Kairi placed a hand on the tree and observed the damage it had taken. The constantly nonchalant one looked from a distance, though Kairi and Sora had expressed their lament for this tree, none of them had the attachment to that tree more than Riku, because none of them used to hide there like he did.

"I was so sure that it'd survive the hurricane," Sora almost wailed.

"Me too, I can't believe it's gone," Kairi joined Sora's mourning.

Riku neared the tree slowly and picked up a paupu fruit that Sora didn't manage to gather, "I'm sure we can replant it, you guys shouldn't worry about it."

"You really think it'll grow properly?" the red head asked.

"Of course it will," Riku assured.

"We haven't even been back for a month," whined the key blade master.

Riku picked up a plank of wood and began setting up a pile to place all the debris, "Let's clean this place up."

Sora began to join in, scooping up broken branches, "We'll clean this place up nice and rebuild all our huts, it'll be a million times better than it was before!" he exclaimed.

Kairi laughed and also began to aid the teenage boys, "Yeah, I always wanted to rebuild most of the huts anyways," she remarked optimistically.

A scream sounded from across the island and a dirty blonde boy came scampering towards the party, with two of his own companions following close behind him, "You guys cleaning up? We'll help!"

Selphie immediately ran to Kairi's side, the two girls exchanging their thoughts about the devastation that came to the island. Wakka and Tidus walked over to Riku and Sora and the group managed to lift a large tree off of one of the huts.

"Looks like we got a'lotta work, ya?" Wakka's thick accent always remained unchanging.

"Yep," Sora chirped.

"Well, let's get to it men!" Tidus commanded.

Riku was already moving toward the next fallen tree, "Kairi, Selphie, you both should pick up some of the debris and put it into the pile I started over there," he pointed to a small pile and the girls nodded in unison and began their work.

Hard labor lasted from noon till dusk, small breezes helped to motivate the crew to continue their cleaning. Kairi and Selphie were first to leave, then Wakka and Tidus, leaving Riku and Sora who were both too passionate about their island to leave it until it was cleaned spotless.

Sora was taking a break over by the tiny island, his feet dangling while the waves lapped at his feet.

He munched on a paupu fruit, looking up to see Riku sit beside him, he then swallowed and began peeling at another one, "Y'know what Riku, we never shared one of these."

Riku was about to reach over to grab some of the fruit but Sora had already shoved it near his face, "Thanks," Riku grabbed it from Sora's hand and ate the fruit, thus entwining their destiny like the folk tale said.

"There, we'll be together forever," Sora grinned with a mouth full of paupu.

Riku smiled a little, nodding, "We'd be together even if we didn't eat this fruit."

Sora blinked and thought for it for a brief while, "You're right."

Riku glanced over to his best friend, "Sora, about—"

"Riku, don't worry about it, we've been through everything now, there's no need for apologies, that just proves our bond is stronger now," Sora said sympathetically, his gazed focusing softly upon Riku.

Riku placed his thumb on Sora's bottom lip, keeping his stare in Sora's eyes, he wiped away some of the paupu "It's hard to take you seriously with a piece of paupu fruit hanging from your lips."

Sora blushed and used the back of his hand to remove whatever fruit remained, "Thanks."

Riku only replied with silence.

Used to this Sora stared in the same direction as Riku, upwards, no longer towards the sea, searching of some ship that would come to save them from their boring existence on Destiny Islands, but searching the stars, looking for the one shooting star that'd grant his wish.

**A/N:** Alright, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, to be honest when I first stumbled upon the wonderful I always only read Kingdom Hearts fics, and I never took the time to write one, but now here it is. I won't be motivated to write for it if no one reviews because I don't like knowing I'm writing for nothing, it's just a waste of time. I'd also like to take the time to warn readers that this is indeed a yaoi, ratings may change in the future depending on the kind of content I want to put in this fic. If you have a problem with yaoi I have a _crazy_ and _insane_ suggestion, don't read this fic anymore. If there is any typo's please excuse them, it's three in the morning, gimme a break.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, wish I did, I'd give a leg up for Kingdom Hearts, not really.


	2. Harsh Dawns

**Kiss Paralysis**

_I've got the rest of yesterday._

**Chapter 1, Harsh Dawns**

He tossed relentlessly around his bed. Heavy eyelids and stubborn thoughts never coordinated well with one another. Summertime always ensured the constant heat and heat around Destiny Islands wasn't the more comforting dry heat but the damp-wet-sheets-sticking-to-your-body heat. He lifted the translucent white sheet from his slick pale body and walked over rickety floor boards towards the balcony. Riku opened the glass doors and embraced the breeze that came from the ocean. It was twilight, the stars were drowning in the hues of fading black and the seagulls' caws were barely audible. Riku always felt pacified in the ambience between light and dark, probably because he could relate to it. He closed the doors behind him and allowed his bare back to rest against the cool glass.

He emitted a sigh, not something he did too often, but he was relieved that outside his stuffy bedroom there was the ocean view. If he ever took his home for granted he would realize it when looking out to sea, this was home, this was paradise. His hunger for brave escapades died two years ago. Riku was nineteen now and content, it felt good to be home every single day.

_Did you sleep well, Sora?_

He laughed at his own musing, of course he slept well, Sora doesn't have sleepless nights anymore, his dreams ceased when their adventures ended. Orange started to mingle with the colors of the twilight transforming it into dawn. Unaware that he had been standing there for nearly half an hour he went back inside, hiding from the cruel light that burnt his eyes. Riku crawled under his sheets and buried his face into his pillow, the room felt colder. He liked it this way and when it was this way he could rest.

_Bang, bang!_

"Riku--wake up!" what is that obnoxious noise, Riku ignored it.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"I've got something to tell you, it's really important!" why does it keeping speaking?

Riku removed a tuft of silver hair from his slothful eyes and looked at his alarm clock, it was 10:47 a.m. the least Sora could've done was called. He was more than sure that he had told Sora before to call before barging right on over.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang!_

He threw off his sheets and filed down the stairs in a lethargic manner, unlocking and swinging the door open with half closed eyes, and then squinting at the sun rays that threatened to blind him.

"About time you answered," Sora remarked in exasperation.

"What do you want? I told you to call before coming over," Riku's voice was raspy as he walked away from the door and into the kitchen.

Sora took that as his cue to follow, closing the door, and following after Riku, "You'll never believe what happened," according to his goofy-grinning face Riku was certain it had to do something with Kairi.

"Kairi agreed to marry you," Riku remarked sarcastically and stolidly as he opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of water.

"How'd you know? Did Kairi tell you already?" he inquired flagrantly.

Riku coughed on the water he had just sipped and stared at Sora, "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm completely serious," Sora said honestly.

Riku felt a pang of agony stab his heart, he knew they were dating, but the both of them had been dating but it hasn't even been three months. For once Riku's intuition failed him, he didn't take Sora and Kairi's dating seriously because they always swore to friendship, not the intimacy that was dating, and now they're moving onto marriage? He experienced the darkness again, but this time he was in the dark confused and trying to find some sort of response to Sora's news.

"Aren't you guys moving fast?" he asked, hoping his opinion might sway Sora to take back his marriage proposal.

Sora furrowed his brows and he pouted his lips boyishly, a habit that he never outgrew, but Riku wouldn't want that habit to go away anyways, it was cute, "Riku, we've been friends since we were like seven, our relationship couldn't be any slower."

Riku took another sip of his water, he needed to relax, "You guys haven't even been dating for a year."

"So? We've known each other for about eternity," he over exaggerated, "I thought you'd be happy for me--you said you didn't have any feelings for Kairi, that you and her were just friends, you weren't lying were you Riku?" Sora's dynamic emotion changed from defensive to sympathetic.

"I don't have feelings for Kairi," Riku replied sternly, "I just think you guys might be biting off more than you can chew."

Sora frowned and kicked at the make-believe sand on the kitchen floor, "If you think we're going fast now, wait till I tell you this, we're getting married June."

Riku still remaining relatively placid averted his sea green eyes to Sora's, "That's next month."

"Yeah, Kairi wanted to," he shrugged.

"Any specific reason?" Riku asked resting his back against the doorframe.

"She said that if you get married in June you'll always be a bride and she didn't feel like waiting an entire year to get married, so she decided next month would be better," Sora explained.

Riku took a while to reply but he eventually took another sip of water and nodded, "Where will it be at?"

Sora shrugged again, "I dunno, we're s'pose to make plans at dinner tonight, I came to invite you, we'll be eating at The Landing."

Riku brushed his bangs away from his forehead, "I'll go."

"Good! Meet us at seven, you know how Kairi gets when one of us is late," Sora gave a pat on Riku's shoulder as he crossed the threshold.

Riku followed him towards the exit of his bungalow home, "It's never me who's late," he smirked.

Sora laughed and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but there was that one time--no, never mind, that was Tidus who was late."

Riku opened the door for Sora, his smirk still on set on his lips, "You'll be late to your own funeral, Sora."

His friend only laughed at the joke, his brilliant blue eyes dancing, "Thanks Riku," Sora began walking out, but paused half way out of Riku's front yard, "Thanks for everything," he turned around to beam his appreciation towards Riku, then departed, waving as he did so.

Riku was still being giddy about spending time with Sora since Kairi had deprived it from him. He kept staring at his friend who walked clumsily down the street until he was entirely out of sight.

When Riku's euphoria faded he came into realization that he was in a dilemma. How was he going to confess with this much pressure? Riku knew he wouldn't be able to continue a guilt-free life if he didn't tell Sora. He went inside his house and closed the door behind him. He'd tell him after the plans were discussed that night.

Riku would have to reach high for the courage that was collecting dust on the top shelf, he'd need it for tonight, he had to confess _tonight_.

**A/N:** Review please, authors like critiquing on their work. Not much of a first chapter but don't worry it'll get better I'm more than sure that I'll throw some good stuff in there for yaoi fans, so stay tuned.

**Disclaimer:** Who owns Kingdom Hearts! Not me! Square-Enix sure does though . . .


	3. Nightly Insomnia

**Kiss Paralysis**

_How could you give away the future?_

**Chapter 3, Nightly Insomnia**

_The pallor of the moonlight made his skin look surreal. Riku's lips were surprisingly soft and his warm tongue barely touched Sora's skin with every kiss placed upon his neck. Sora arched his back, his hand detangling Riku's silky hair, a moan that sounded like a plea fled Sora's lips. He felt the kisses gradually become hotter the lower Riku's journey went down his body, starting from the jaw bone, then down the middle of his chest, and pausing momentarily at his navel._

_"Sora."_

_"It's OK, Riku."_

_"Sora . . ."_

_"Riku, it's alright."_

**"Sora!"**

Something tickled Sora's face which caused his eyes to open. Kairi was straddled on top of him, her forehead against his, and her lips barely against his own. He gave her a quick peck and she smiled, removing herself from on top of him.

"You fell asleep again," Kairi noted as she walked over to her mirror and vanity.

He sat up, resting his back against the head board of the bed, "You know I always doze off when I watch your chick flicks."

Kairi was brushing her red hair while staring at her reflection, "They aren't _that_ boring."

Sora scrutinized Kairi's petite body from behind, you simply couldn't deny her looks. She had grown to the perfect height of 5'5, the once boy cut hair had grown to her mid back, her bangs always hanging neatly around her oval face. Kairi's body was slender and slim, her curves round yet not hugely out of proportion. Then there was her violet-plum eyes that reflected her benign personality. She owned that simple beauty.

She glanced over her shoulder, noticing Sora's constant stare, "Sora, what are you looking at?"

He blinked and sat up more, "I was just checking to see if you were still pretty," Sora kidded.

She giggled, "You ought to get ready, it's six-thirty, and I don't want your bad habits rubbing off on me," Kairi teased back.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora got up and went into the bathroom, running the water so it could get warm, and then walking over to the toilet to do his business. When he got back to the sink he washed his hands and face, going over the dream that he just had. It must be his nervousness giving him weird dreams.

Then again . . . when Sora had dreams they always had some sort of meaning behind them. To him the dream didn't feel strange, it was a passionate dream. He mentally kicked the those contemplations aside, he had a wedding to plan. He washed his face again and stared back at his reflection.

Sora had to admit he didn't grow up to be short, but then again he wasn't tall, 5'11 was decent but 6'2 was tall and that was Riku's height. His muscles had toned but he remained lanky, he figured it was a trait he'd never get rid of. He didn't seem to get manlier, his boyishness was still evident, he had to just face it, there was no outgrowing Riku.

He casually placed on khaki shorts and a white button-up, taking one last look at his reflection before exiting for Kairi's final inspection. He knocked on Kairi's bedroom door and she answered, wearing a turquoise dress with dark blue sequin lining the rim, it reached about knee high, with a tropical flower print.

He smiled with approval, "You look great."

"You do too," she then fixed his collar, "Now you look perfect," she gave him a light peck on the cheek.

She moved aside to let him into the room and Sora took a seat on her bed, watching as Kairi lightly applied some make-up. Kairi was first to spark conversation.

"What did Riku say about the marriage?"

Sora was timid about answering that, he scratched the back of his head, "He said we're biting off more than we can chew."

"Hmm?" Kairi asked, seeming preoccupied with putting on some blush.

"Riku said we're moving to fast . . . do you think we are?"

"Sora, you're not getting cold feet, are you?" she asked, her face enveloped in concern as she turned to him.

He shook his head, "No, of course not!"

She grinned, "That's good, Sora I love you, more than anyone, and I've never been happier, even if we are going fast, I don't think it's a mistake."

Sora looked up and grinned in return, "Me too."

A dirty little habit Riku had picked up was smoking. He was outside the front door of his home weighing the decision of attending the dinner. Frankly he wasn't sure if he could even tolerate being around them discussing romantic ideas. He took one last drag and then flicked his cigarette sending it flying high.

"I'll go," he motivated himself as he went into his laundry room to pick up something relatively formal for the dinner.

Riku took a pair of black slacks and a black jacket to match, he went into his bathroom to comb his hair, wash his face, and brush his teeth. Removing his shirt he took a look at his body, his muscles naturally got larger, unfazed by his own reflection he hastily changed, and continued to freshen himself up. When he left he lit another cigarette, he'd need it.

"Kairi!" Selphie had been waiting in the front of The Landing, dressed in a sun dress of her signature color, yellow.

"I'm sorry we're late," the red headed girl fled to her best friend giving her a small greeting hug, "Slow poke here wouldn't hurry up," she shot a half joking glare at Sora and he only responded with a shrug and a smug smile.

"Hey love birds!" Wakka called out from a distance, a rambunctious Tidus following close behind trying to fix the buttons on his shirt.

Tidus gave Sora a slug on his arm, "Lucky son of a gun."

Sora chuckled, "There's still Selphie left."

Selphie who was mingling with Wakka and Kairi turned around placing her hands on her hips, "I heard that!" she stuck her tongue out cutely.

"Hey, where's Riku, I thought he'd be here first," Tidus remarked looking around the vicinity outside the restaurant.

Sora was searching right along with Tidus, "I have no idea where he is."

Kairi's eyes widened when she saw the silver-haired man from afar, "Riku!" she called out, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, having to get on her tip toes to meet a decent eye level, "I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I wouldn't miss something important like this, have a little faith in me," he returned the embrace, "Where's the groom?"

Sora gave a nod of his head and Tidus waved, "You were late for once," Tidus stated.

Riku just smirked, "Doesn't happen often, does it? C'mon, let's go inside."

Kairi nodded, "Good idea, Riku, I know you're good at coming up with all sorts of ideas so I wanted to ask you, where do you think we should have it at?"

"Let's get a table first Kairi," Sora remarked, taking her arm with his.

Selphie sighed, "Kairi you must be so excited, I hope I catch the bouquet!"

The group entered the restaurant that was quaint and humble, resting right in the view of the shore, the party took a private room with a large table, knowing the conversation could get quite loud. Kairi took a seat, Sora sitting to the right of her, Selphie to the left, Wakka beside Selphie, Tidus on the other side of Wakka, and Riku beside Tidus which was also to the right of Sora. Once drinks had been served the discussion began.

"Alright, Selphie you'll be my bridesmaid," Kairi declared first, "Who'll be your best man, Sora-honey?"

"Riku," Sora said grinning towards his friend.

"Thanks Sora, it'd be an honor," Riku's hands were clenching under the table when he recited those words.

"Attire will be semi-casual?" Selphie asked.

Kairi nodded and sipped her sweet tea, "I don't think I'd be too fond of those really puffy dresses."

"What about the food?" Tidus asked lifting a brow, "Hamburgers and hotdogs?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, it'll be seafood."

"Ya, seafood sounds good," Wakka agreed.

Riku, despite his disapproval of the wedding decided to voice an idea to make him sound at least interested, "You should have the actual wedding at the small white church down the street, then we could pick up from food here, and bring it back to our island."

"That's perfect, I was thinking about having it at the larger church on the Eastern part of the mainland, but your idea is so much better," Kairi replied, squeezing Sora's hand briefly to check if Sora was listening.

He nodded, "The small white church sounds great," good thing Sora had managed to hear at least that.

Throughout the entire conversation Sora was dazed. Pandemonium had been created in his mind and he just couldn't bring himself to join in the big wedding talk. Not to mention wandering eyes . . . he found it awkward to even look at Riku, it would only bring back flashbacks of the dream.

This marriage, maybe we should wait a while. Kairi and I are perfect, we shouldn't have to wait, but Riku thinks . . . Riku is so--the marriage Sora. Focus on the plans. Why am I so out of it? What did that dream mean anyways? Riku and I are friends, strictly friends. Friends. Only friends, but if we were more than friends, we would be . . .

"Food!" Tidus yelped moving his appetizers aside to make room for his large dish.

"You pig," the green-eyed girl said curtly.

"Mmm, Sora you have to have some of this, open your mouth," Kairi held a forkful of spaghetti in front of his mouth.

The scent got caught in his nostrils and he took the bite, "You're right it is good!" Sora then began to dig into his own food.

As Riku ate he sensed a rift between Sora and himself. Typically Sora was talkative, especially when the topics involved Kairi, and he was never afraid to express it to Riku over and over again. Displeased with this familiar silence between him and Sora he decided to get his best friend alone.

"Sora, I'm going to have a smoke, come with me," he called to him.

Kairi gave Riku a testy look, "That's an awful habit Riku."

"You should stop, I don't want you to get lung cancer," Selphie said apprehensively.

"I know, I plan on quitting soon," he assured and walked out tugging on Sora's collar as he left.

Sora followed after him feeling his palms get clammy the closer he got to the back patio of the restaurant. Riku opened the door for Sora and he walked out, muttering 'thanks' and then going to the rail to watch the nighttime ocean view.

"Did what I say get to you?" Riku asked lifting a brow and lighting his cigarette, shielding the flame that came out of his lighter so the wind wouldn't blow it out.

"Yeah, well no, I mean, I still want to marry Kairi, but I did think about what you said."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Sora?"

Sora peeled his gaze away from the sea, "Yes, I'm sure."

More silence followed and Riku had already burnt more than half of his cigarette. The brunette however was still busied with his thoughts on the dream, he didn't notice. His mind never seemed to go astray from the tabooed subject. He soon felt his companion's aura adjacent to him and he looked up to see Riku's pale green eyes.

"I need to confess a secret to you, Sora."

* * *

**A/N:** I am officially an insomniac . . . it's nearly five in the morning and I'm working on this fic. Oh-well I couldn't sleep without writing this chapter. I only got two reviews so far but I guess that's alright since I'm motivated to write despite the shortage of reviews. I'll reward readers with the gift of the next chapter if you review. I sound desperate with these pleas for people to review . . . SOMEONE TAKE PITY ON ME!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not gifted with the ownership to Kingdom Hearts, Square-enix is.


	4. Starlight Exposure

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Let me tell you the secret of tonight._

**Chapter 3, Starlight Exposure**

_A secret?_ Sora began to grow rigid but he tried his best to keep his eyes on Riku.

Riku took the final inhale on his cigarette and flicked it beyond the patio, "We've been friends for some time now Sora," he said while exhaling a stream of smoke, "Even before Kairi came before the islands."

Sora feared to find out what Riku was going to say next so he delayed it by interrupting, "This is about Kairi, isn't it?"

The silver-haired man furrowed his brows, "Dammit Sora, it's not about her, it's about _us_."

Sora grimaced at Riku's agitated tone, "Riku . . ."

He approached Sora, closing the small space between them, "To me you're more than just a friend," his voice barely above a whisper.

This subtle and whisper-like talk made the hair on Sora's neck stand up, he felt his finger nails digging into his palms, "Riku, we're _best_ friends."

Suddenly, the double doors swung open, and the both of them flung in opposite directions, "You guys were taking a while so I came to see what was up," Tidus explained feeling out of place since he blatantly interrupted something.

"We were just going inside," Sora replied grinning, "Right Riku?" he asked requesting for back up by elbowing Riku's side.

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

"Desert is waiting," Tidus said trying to remove the awkwardness between them as the trio walked inside.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Cheesecake."

"Sounds good."

"There's some chocolate cake too."

"Cool."

They soon entered the private dining room and Sora took a seat, Kairi handing him a plate of cheesecake as soon as he sat down, "Thanks."

"I knew you'd want some so I saved it from the wrath of fatso over there," she said nodding her head towards Tidus.

He pouted, "I'm not a fatso."

"Pff, yeah right," Selphie remarked.

Tidus looked to Wakka for redemption, his friend only shrugged and laughed, "It's the truth," Wakka said agreeing with the girls.

"C'mon Sora eats _way_ more than I do," Tidus explained using Sora as a scapegoat.

"No I don't," Sora defended himself.

All this laughing and being merry was antagonizing Riku, he had a mission to accomplish and it was set aflame when Tidus had to announce the arrival of desert like it was something important worth mentioning. He had to go, he had to go before he said something rude and ruined everyone's happy, go-lucky mood.

He forced a smile and stood up, "I've got some work to do back home, sorry I can't stay any longer."

"Riku . . ." whined Kairi, "You promise you'll drop by my house tomorrow to help Selphie and me pick out wedding dresses?"

"I'll try," he answered.

"Leaving so soon?" Wakka asked, "You should stay longer, ya?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah man, don't leave so soon."

Sora aware of Riku's habits knew that his friend was eager to leave, and for good reasons he imagined, "Guys, let him finish up his work."

"_Fine_, leave us Riku," Selphie said sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys later," he gave a curt wave and the group was left puzzled, and began conversing to Riku's unexpected departure, except Sora, who knew full well that Riku wanted Sora to know that secret bad, _real_ bad.

Conversation continued to spark and burn like a wildfire among the friends. Sora was finding it tedious to stay interested in the subjects that were talked about but it wasn't because they were boring subjects it was because of that secret. He had been afraid of it but now it was irking him . . . what could Riku have wanted to say? If it wasn't about Kairi then what was it about?

After about an hour or two it was time to for everyone to leave, not because they wanted to, but because The Landing was closing. Selphie, Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus were still rather chatty even as they left and Sora was struggling to be chatty right along with them.

"Let's go home already Kairi," Sora called out to her.

"Sora, go on without me, I'm going to stay the night with Selphie," she called back, running into his arms to hug him before going back to Selphie.

"—But," he sighed.

"I'm only keeping her for one night," Selphie assured.

"Sora, you should go visit Riku, he's such a night owl, I bet he could use your company right now," Kairi urged him.

He smiled, "Yeah, you're right, I guess I'll pay him a visit."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then, I love you," she embraced him for a short moment and waved good-bye.

"I love you too," those words felt lonely as he voiced them but he smiled despite that and left for Riku's house.

As Sora was nearing Riku's house he was always contemplating on turning around. His thinking process went in a pretty repetitive session. First he'd think_ maybe Riku is asleep_ or _he's probably really busy I should leave him alone_, but then he'd come to a reality that Riku was probably, more than likely awake.

Once at Riku's abode he gradually managed to ball up his fist and knock reluctantly upon the door, cringing at the sound of the wood against his knuckles. Something in Sora hoped that he wouldn't answer the door and he could put off this meeting with Riku for another day but all hopes of that dissipated when he heard the unlocking of chains on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Sora said, feeling odd and scratching the back of his head out of nervous habit.

Riku didn't reply but simply moved aside and allowed Sora to walk in. Still quite hesitant he entered following Riku upstairs. He was impressed by Riku's house. His friend had built it on his own, with little help from anyone. The rest of the guys, especially Sora had tried to convince Riku to allow them to help but the boy was adamant in building his home independently.

It ended up turning out perfect, two stories, and two bedrooms, one being a master, two and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, and the sea view for a backyard. Sora was having a bit of a hard time walking up the stairs because of the dim light. Riku must have had yet to install lights but then again Riku was talented at navigating in the dark.

"Riku, I can hardly see," Sora complained as he turned a corner in the hallway.

"I'm going to install lights tomorrow," Riku answered stoically as he entered his room.

The odor of fresh paint intoxicated Sora as he entered Riku's room, "Painting?" he asked as he looked around at the light blue walls that seemed white and immaculate with the moonlight upon them.

"Yeah, just touching up now, you can sit down if you want," Riku gestured to the chairs and continued his work on the walls.

Sora looked around the room, "Kairi decided to stay with Selphie tonight and said I should come visit you."

"Doing everything she says now?" there was a bitterness in Riku's voice.

"No," Sora answered, appalled that Riku would say something rude like that . . . the last time he sounded that malicious was on their fateful journey.

There was a tense quietness around as Riku continued his precise painting and upon finishing he opened the windows to let some of fresh air in. When Sora looked up to speak to Riku he couldn't choke anything up to say. The room was pitch black except for the moon rays that shone inside and Riku was looking out to the ocean, his broad back turned to Sora, and wisps of his hair blowing majestically in the zephyrs. It was just like a dream. Riku looked just as he did in Sora's dream.

"Sora . . ." Riku stated in that whisper-like voice he had used early that evening.

The brunette boy swallowed thinking that he could regain his voice but to his avail he was incapable of saying anything.

Riku turned around, the black jacket he had worn was opened and exposing his muscular chest, "I never got to finish what I wanted to tell you."

Sora managed to speak, talking in the same manner as Riku, "Tell me now," his azure eyes that kept a constant stare on the ground noticed Riku's shadow growing smaller and soon he became within a two foot radius of him.

Riku lifted Sora's chin, forcing eye contact between them, "Sora, I love you."

"I love you too, Riku you're the bestest friend I could ever—"

"Not just like that Sora, I love you romantically, intimately, entirely," Riku's tone again had become firm.

For some reason, the loneliness Sora had felt the entire night seemed to disappear. Riku's confession seemed to grant Sora all the security in the world. For that, Sora felt he needed to thank Riku. Not taking his eyes away from Riku's he stood up, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and kissing him. Riku began to walk backwards their lips not daring to part.

Once on Riku's balcony Sora parted from him, catching his breath, and trying to absorb what just happened into his mind. Riku tried to hide his panting under calm breaths but his heart was leaping out of his chest and writhing on the floor.

"I'm getting married, you should've—" Sora stopped talking and averted his stare away from Riku.

"I had to tell you before you got married to Kairi."

"Why'd you do that Riku?"

"I didn't do it, you did."

"Why didn't you stop me? Riku—I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Kairi, deeply in love with Kairi," it seemed that Sora was not only trying to convince Riku of this but himself.

His best friend smirked egotistically, "That's why you're having a hard time telling me that?"

Sora furrowed his brows and attempted to go back inside but was blocked by Riku, "—Let me leave!"

Riku brought his arms around Sora's waist and captured his lips; Sora fell into a trance once again but snapped out as soon as his guilty conscious settled in. He shoved Riku out of his arms and stared at him with a dismayed expression, then ran off, scrambling down Riku's stairs.

Riku who had been rammed into the porch railing listened for the echo of Sora's feet on the concrete outside, that victorious smile on his face, "Now I know how you really feel, Sora."

**A/N:** I know seven reviews really doesn't cut it but hey the reviews given by those few people were really well written. As Leon said 'Beggars can't be choosers' but do please keep reviewing it really does help me to get motivated. I plan on writing another Kingdom Hearts fic after this one so expect more from me. Hopefully there's no errors in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kingdom Hearts . . . the game but not the concept.


	5. Lying Afternoon

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Midday never seemed so untrue until now._

**Chapter 4, Lying Afternoon**

The island looked utterly austere, like contaminated by the hateful disease known as idleness and boredom. Kairi watched Sora as he watched TV, his mood was exactly like the overcast outside. When Sora watched TV he _always_ laughed at the jokes or make some sort of comment on the show he was watching but today he was so . . . out of it. This wasn't the flamboyant Sora she was used to having around.

"Hey Sora," Kairi poked at him, "Is anything wrong?"

No reply, he just kept his attention on the television.

"Sora, are you listening?"

"Huh? What is it?" Sora finally snapped out of his dream world.

Kairi pursed her lips, "Tell me what's wrong, you're not yourself today."

Sora remained quiet, he couldn't tell Kairi what happened last night between him and Riku, he hated the idea of lying to her, but this was too personal to admit, "Nothing, just a little tired Riku had me helping him all night," he answered giving her a fake yawn and stretching.

Kairi twirled a piece of her hair with her index finger unconvinced by his reply, "Sora you can tell me anything and I'd understand."

He scratched through his thick brown hair, "Yeah, I know," he grinned his goofy grin.

Kairi sighed, "Well I'm going to show Riku the dresses that Selphie and I looked through last night and get his opinion on which one would look best on me," she stated, standing up and picking up the wedding dress magazine off of the coffee table.

"--Are you sure you want to go over there now?" Sora asked sounding panicky, "It looks like it's going to rain."

Kairi lifted her brows and placed her hands on her hips, "Well I suppose I better get there before it starts, what's so wrong about going to Riku's house anyways?"

"N-nothing, just the paint might not be dry yet and umm, never mind, I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind you going over there." Sora responded awkwardly and began flipping through channels.

Sora's fiancé kissed his cheek then walked over to the exit of their house, placing on her sneaker-like sandals, "I'll see you soon, love you, bye."

Once the door closed Sora felt a hollowness spread around their small home. He was positive Riku wouldn't confess about the events that happened last night but Sora couldn't help but be a little doubtful. He glanced over to the window that was half open, causing the sheer pink curtains to slowly dance.

"I think I'll talk to someone about this," he whispered to himself, he wrote a small message to Kairi on a sticky note:

_Out to visit Wakka, be back for dinner.  
Love,  
Sora_

He then slipped on his sneakers and walked outside to feel the groggy air. Sora kicked a small rock as he walked down the winding concrete path down to Wakka's house, curiously wondering what Kairi and Riku would be talking about.

Kairi knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently for Riku to answer, "I hope he's not sleeping."

Soon the door was opened and Riku answered with no shirt and boxers on, "Hey Kairi, come in," he opened the door wider to allow her entrance.

She smiled and placed a piece of red hair behind her ear, "I brought a catalog of wedding dresses," Kairi followed Riku into his living room.

Riku sat on the couch and took the magazine from her, sifting through it, and pausing every so often on certain pages, "Did you mark all the ones you liked best?" he asked as he stared at certain dress that had been circled in red.

"Yeah, Selphie and I started looking through some last night."

"I like this dress the most," he pointed at a dress that resembled something like a sundress but it was a bit more elaborate and adorned with pastel pink ribbons.

"Really?" Kairi stared at it, she didn't see that dress before when she was looking through the magazine with Selphie.

He casually ran his hand through his hair, bringing his bangs away from his face, "I think it'd look real good on you."

She smiled, blushing lightly, Riku had always been the more brooding and mysterious one out of the guys so getting complimented by him was very rare, "Thanks."

He smiled slightly in return, "Kairi, I don't mean to get rid of you so quickly but I got to install some of the lights in the house before it starts to rain."

"Oh--alright," she replied, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles on her light blue tank top, "Before I go, can I ask you something?"

Riku was already beginning to excuse her to the door, "What is it?"

"What did you and Sora do last night?" she asked dismally.

Sora had just arrived at Wakka's house and already he could feel a slight drizzle upon his face. Before he could knock on the door it swung open, catching Sora a bit off guard.

"Hey man, we we're just about to go fishing." Tidus greeted with a handful of bait.

Sora averted his eyes to Wakka who held the rest of the fishing equipment, "We got an extra rod, so come wit' us, ya?"

"It's about to rain though," Sora replied holding out his hand to catch some of the precipitation.

"It's gonna be just a little mist, so come wit' us," Wakka closed the door behind him and patted Sora on his back.

Tidus handed some of the provisions to Sora, "Stop being such a pansy and go."

Sora chuckled, "I'll go with you guys."

Since Wakka lived just around the corner from shore it didn't take but three minutes to get to the beach by foot. Sora knew Tidus was going to make it a competition between them so he figured he'd better get the best bait before Tidus got to it.

"Why aren't you with Kairi? Shouldn't you guys be doing all that wedding planning stuff?" Tidus asked as he began to cast his line.

"She went to see Riku about what kind of wedding dress she should get," Sora answered lazily, casting his line too.

Wakka gave Sora a strange look as he placed a piece of fish on his hook, "You aren't worried about her?"

"Why would I be?"

"Riku is a pretty good looking guy," Tidus answered, "Don't you ever hear Selphie talking about him? I don't really think he's that cool."

"Riku has been more distant than usual," Wakka added.

"Listen, I don't think Riku is the kind of guy to do that kind of thing," Sora defended.

"Yeah, well . . . you never know that's all I'm saying," Tidus began pulling back his line.

That was always a thought that lingered in his head whenever they were younger teenagers. Riku and Kairi being together was an idea that always scared him. He didn't want to be the one left alone. Losing his best friend would just be . . . wait, shouldn't he be concerned about losing Kairi? Sora shook his head in a futile attempt to rid himself of his thoughts. Already he could hear a storm brewing from afar.

Riku could feel the intensity in Kairi's violet eyes as she waited for a response, "We were working on my house."

"Riku--you wouldn't let Sora lay a hand on this house before," her reply sounding trenchant.

"I changed my mind," he answered curtly.

Kairi sighed, "I'm going to find out one way or another so you might as well tell me," she was deeply hurt that her soon-to-be husband and childhood friend were keeping her a secret from her.

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Honestly Kairi, Sora was just helping me paint the rest of my house," a flicker of untruthfulness seemed to light up in his eyes as he tried to convince Kairi his fib was real.

At this point Kairi knew that Riku had created a bulwark around his lie and was determined not to let her pass through, "Alright," she replied timidly, turning away, "If you need any help I'm always around."

Riku nodded, "I'll stop by your house sometime."

Kairi felt tears sting in her eyes as she left, "Bye Riku."

Unfortunately, Riku didn't notice the tears that fell down her cheeks or the shakiness in her voice as she left, instead he rashly went back to work on his house, installing the lights before the thunder and lightning began to roll.

Nearly four hours had passed since Sora had arrived home from his fishing trip with Wakka and Tidus. He had continued watching TV once he got home and didn't notice how long Kairi had been gone till he finally looked at the clock to check the time. The storm had started about three hours ago, she must've lost track of time while at Riku's house and decided to wait for the storm to slow up before she went back home. He sprawled on the couch, his head hanging off the arm of the loveseat, and he began to doze off when he heard the phone ring. He perked right up and went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"--Sora, Kairi is--" a roar of thunder distracted Sora from hearing the rest of the sentence and before he could return his response the electricity cut out.

He was alone, in the dark, with anxiety, a familiar feeling that he wasn't too fond of.

**A/N:** This chapter was boring . . . sorry about that. There will be yaoi-ness, so **don't** stop reading! I'd like to also thank the few loyal reviewers I have, I don't usually stick with a story too long if there aren't that many people reviewing but you guys write good reviews and you really let me know how my writing is, I appreciate stuff like that! Please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** This fic wouldn't exist if I owned Kingdom Hearts.


	6. Morning Fight

**Kiss Paralysis**

_The morning after is often bitter, like vinegar._

**Chapter 5, Morning Fight**

A streak of blue laminated the wall that Riku was staring at. This was perfect weather to sleep in but unfortunately his body felt eager and energized. The flame upon the two candles stood still only making the faintest of movement when Riku made any faint movement. It was peaceful and pacified and Riku was reveling in that and his victory. Despite Sora's bafflement he couldn't help but be satisfied. It was a guilty sort of satisfaction but he had to bask in it. Riku knew that quite soon Sora would be his.

"Kairi, you're soaked to the bone," Selphie remarked wrapping her friend in a towel, "Good thing you live right down the street from Riku."

"Yeah, it'd be terrible to be walking through a storm like this."

"Did you get a hold of Sora?" Kairi asked, holding the towel closer to her as she warmed herself near the fireplace.

Selphie bit her lower lip nervously, "The phone cut off right when I tried to tell him you would be here tonight, he's pretty laid back _sometimes_ so he shouldn't be too worried."

"I hope so," Kairi's violet eyes shifted towards the living room window, _don't do anything drastic, Sora._

Sora stood in front of the sliding glass doors that led to the back yard. The only thing that was visible was the erratic pattern of flashes in the stormy sky. To his misfortune sleep wasn't coming all too easily. He loathed sleeping by himself in weather like this, it reminded him of those days. When he closed his eyes he could recall fighting the heartless, the endless swarms of them, constantly returning, everywhere surrounding him, inescapable. His breath clouded on the glass as he leaned closer to it, trying to decipher something visible out there.

"It's so dark," his voice echoed in the empty kitchen, "I've got to leave."

He grabbed his brown rain trench coat and placed it on, he was dead set on finding Kairi, he had to be with her, he had to protect her. _OK Sora, stop and think . . . she was at Riku's house last so he has to know where she is now._

_Riku . . ._

_No--this is urgent! You've got to go over there pronto!_

With his mind all sorted out . . . sort of he stepped out into the storm. It seemed to be raining sideways and he had to use his hand to shield his eyes from the rain. The wind felt like whiplashes against his skin and his hair was drenched and plastered on his forehead. His steps were often deterred due to the stray leaves that tended to slap his face and every so often he would stop at a palm tree and cling to it, believing that he would get blown away if he began walking again. He even considered turning back.

Then finally, Sora could see the outlines of Riku's house. He quickened his walking pace but the puddles were slick under his boots and he slipped in front of the gate that led to the small yard outside Riku's house, knocking down a metal ladder as he fell.

Riku was walking down stairs to retrieve his cigarettes when he detected the crash of his ladder upon the pavement. Irritated that it could've done damage to his gates he mumbled a profanity and opened the front door, lighting a cigarette as he did so. His eyes widened when he found his front gate swung open all the way and Sora laying under the ladder. Riku abandoned his cigarette running and kneeling down to Sora, kicking off the ladder, and wrapping one of Sora's arms around his neck, and dragging him inside.

_He's gotten heavier,_ Riku mentally remarked as he closed the door behind him.

"Riku . . . is Kairi here?" coughed Sora half consciously.

"Sora you're bleeding . . ."

_What?_ was the last thought in Sora's mind as he blacked out.

The smell of warm hot cocoa filled Kairi's nose as she watched Selphie indolently make it for the both of them, "So what dress did Riku decide was best? Any of them ones I picked?" the brunette asked hopeful.

Kairi smiled lightly and pulled out the damp magazine, "Actually, he picked a dress that we both didn't see when looking through the magazine."

"Aww," Selphie whined as she watched Kairi turn the wet pages, "Is that it?" she asked staring at the very elegant yet simple dress.

"Yep," Kairi nodded, "It looked nicer when the magazine was dry."

Selphie handed a mug of cocoa to Kairi and kept one for herself, "I can't believe we didn't notice it before, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah . . ."

Selphie blew off the steam on her cocoa, "Is something the matter, Kairi?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she answered over-cheerfully.

"Yeah right, spill it."

Kairi sighed, "Selphie, I don't think I could . . ."

"Tell me!"

"Alright-alright," she sipped her coffee slowly, the heat burning her lips, "I feel like Sora and Riku are hiding something from me and I'm really worried about it."

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Well duh they're hiding something from you--I'll bet they've got something planned for the wedding," the romanticist stated.

"I don't think that's it, Selphie."

"What else could it be?"

"Something deeper than that."

"Trust me, those two have always been up to mischief, even before you came here."

Kairi smiled subtly, "You're probably right."

"When am I wrong?" Selphie giggled causing Kairi's smile to grow a bit bigger.

When Sora awoke he could no longer hear the strong beats of the storm upon the roof, all that was left was the timid staccato of rain drops. His hand automatically reached up to touch his throbbing temple but instead of feeling skin he felt tourniquet.

"Ughhn," he took a deep breath, and inhaled second hand smoke.

"You awake?" Riku asked as he put out his cigarette in an ashtray the butt joining the orgy of other old butts.

Sora used the headboard on Riku's bed to help stabilize him as he sat up, "Kairi . . . where's Kairi?"

Riku removed himself from the bed, giving Sora more room, "Selphie just called and told me Kairi was over there and that doing fine."

"I've got to see her," he declared with a hoarse voice.

"Rest a while, Kairi is alright," Riku said coolly as he took slow steps to the balcony windows.

"I've got to protect her."

"She's safe."

Incapable of sitting up any longer Sora slid sideways, falling back into a laying position, "Riku . . . are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Kairi is the one, she really is."

Riku didn't react and gazed blankly at the sun that struggled to rise above the post-storm clouds.

"Riku . . . you should ask Selphie out."

Sora's best man only replied with a discreet chuckle, "Forget already Sora? I love you, remember?"

Sora turned his back to Riku, "Not this again, Riku I love you--I mean Kairi!" _how did I manage to slip that up?_

"You make Kairi sound like an obligation."

"--An obligation? She's not an obligation."

"You make her sound like one."

"She's not!"

Riku laughed at Sora's weak comeback, taking delight in teasing him, "I haven't even seen you kiss her in public."

"We've kissed . . . not in public but we've kissed!" Sora replied rolling back over to face Riku with a pout face.

"So have we," Riku answered, sitting beside Sora.

Sora's eyes strayed away from Riku's face, trying not to observe the muscular frame of Riku's body or the way his pelvis--he had to quit that. Before Sora could bury his face into a pillow he felt Riku's thumb brush lightly upon his bottom lip.

"Stop Riku," Sora muttered, batting Riku's hand away and also trying to fight his secret desire to kiss Riku once more.

"I can't and won't."

**A/N:** Shorter than usual but oh-well. I'm in desperate need for an editor and I refuse to update this fic until I get one. So if anyone is interested in the job e-mail meor for AIM users IM me at Mister Baa Baa 5 I'm begging someone, anyone, EDIT FOR ME! I don't mind returning the favor either it's just I can't stand editing my own stories, it's boring. Review like always, the more reviews I get the sooner I'm likelier to update.

**Disclaimer:** Who just wants to own Kingdom Hearts? Not me, no way. Definitely not me. Yeah.


	7. Lifting the Night

**Kiss Paralysis**

_The night fell a while back._

**Chapter 6, Lifting the Night**

Sora tried to pull away from Riku's unyielding grip, there was pain everywhere, in his head, his heart, and in his pants. Riku had managed to hold Sora's wrists above his head, trying to pacify Sora's fighting will with kisses.

"Riku!" his command sounded hoarse and not too forceful.

Soon Sora was panting and shirtless, unable to struggle any longer, "Please stop, Riku," he said while breathing out.

"I told you," Riku placed a kiss on Sora's neck, "I can't," then another passionate one upon his lips.

Sora tried to mesh his lips together and allow no entrance for Riku's tongue, but unfortunately, he was hypnotized by a spell of a kiss paralysis, and he opened his mouth and returned the feverish kiss.

Riku slowly began to loosen the grasp he had upon Sora's wrists, his hands trailing to Sora's sides, remaining stationary as they continued their kiss. Sora inhaled the scent of Riku, he smelled clean yet dirty? His fragrance was that of cigarettes and laundry. Riku began to slide his hands lower, slower, steadier. Sora's toes began curling and he felt his fingers sliding down Riku's bare back.

Before long, Riku had all of Sora's clothes undone and tossed in a disheveled pile next to his own clothes. Outside the dawn was starting to seep through, the sunlight being freed from the guarding clouds. The air surrounding them was freezing causing goose bumps to form upon their bodies, the silent sea breeze blowing in with the ambrosia of after-rain odor.

Strong calloused hands rubbed Sora's inner thigh, his erection growing. He bit his bottom lip, uncertain of what to do, yet he knew exactly what to do, he had to stop Riku, he was supposed to stop Riku, but . . . the motivation to do so was unattainable. Riku took a moment to stare at Sora's nude body, storing this image in his photogenic memory, it'd be something he'd never forget. Sora furrowed his brows and closed his eyes tightly. Riku smirked at Sora's nervousness and kissed his right eyelid.

"You'll be OK."

"Riku . . ."

The coldness around Sora seemed to be denser but the heat in his nether regions seemed hotter than ever before the second he opened his eyes he forced them close again, something clamped around him, and it electrocuted him. He arched his back in reaction to this new unexplainable feeling. Sora's hands moved from their grasp on the headboard to Riku's hair, combing through it lovingly. Riku had his lips around Sora's length, teasing him by licking the crown every so often, adoring the little moan Sora made every time he did it.

"Ah . . ."

Melody, a sugary melody.

"Riku--I'm, I don't want to."

Seconds later a sweet taste that reminded Riku of vanilla. He licked the human excess from around his lips and removed his bangs from his face, "My turn."

"What should I--" Sora's inquiry was hushed by one of Riku's kisses.

"Just stay still."

Sora nodded in response, soon feeling a warm spark around his anal area, "Riku--what are you doing?" he asked lowly.

Riku made no response and continued, his tongue creating various designs upon Sora's privacy. To test Sora out Riku fingered him a bit, one, two, three. Perfect.

"Riku that hurts."

"I'll be gentle."

Sora braced himself by holding onto Riku's headboard and in one swift action Riku entered. To keep himself from yelling aloud Sora bit his tongue, he didn't want anyone to hear. Riku's thrusts were slow, pumping gently so Sora could get used to the pain that would soon wear off. Sora opened his eyes every so often, watching as Riku's chest moved back and forth above him, his muscles taut, firming, and relaxing. The pain seemed unbearable at first but Sora was beginning to adjust to it. As Riku began pacing faster a vague noise sounded . . .

_Ding-dong._

_Ding-dong._

_Knock-knock._

Riku stopped, his hair no longer brushing over Sora's face, "Kairi," he muttered, an ambience of malevolence in his husky voice.

Realism came to slap Sora in the face and he rolled off the bed, knocking over Riku's nightstand, he was too shocked to even say anything, he just knew his objective was to put on his shorts, his shirt, and act like nothing happened. Nothing happened. Something happened, there's denying that. He had to act like nothing happened.

"I'm coming Kairi!" yelled Sora as he rapidly trampled down the stairs, his footsteps echoing heavily.

Riku had to hide, he had to do it for Sora. He went into the bathroom and tried to relive himself with a shower, he had him. Sora was his. What was there left to do now? His seduction failed. He ran the hot water and got into the shower, recalculating what he would do next. He smoothed his silver hair back and began to apply shampoo in to his hair, the suds falling down his chest, then to his navel, then to the erection that still hadn't gone away.

He unlocked the door, forgetting about appearance, "Kairi, are you OK?" was the first thing that flew out of his mouth as he opened his arms to give her a hug.

Kairi brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my, Sora, you didn't just--"

_Kairi didn't catch us, did she?_

"Kairi I can explain!"

"You need to change that bandage," Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and took a closer look at his forehead.

"Yeah, explain to us what happened, did Riku patch that boo-boo up for you?" Selphie questioned, nearing Sora to take a good look at his wound.

Sora's tenseness began to subside _that was close,_ "Yeah, I slipped in front of Riku's gate and the ladder fell andhit my head," he said ashamed of his clumsy act, and ashamed of his sexual act.

"You wererunning around like a dummy in the rain? I knew you'd freak out," Selphie remarked, poking his chest.

Kairi released Sora from the embrace, "Will you be OK, that looks like it hurt," she said considerately as she placed a chaste kiss upon the bandage.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Sora said as cheery as possible, hoping Kairi wouldn't see through it.

"Where's Riku?" Selphie asked as she began looking behind Sora to observe Riku's home.

"He's in his room," Sora replied hesitant allow Selphie inside.

"Is he sleeping? He sleeps in so late," Kairi replied, sounding peeved by Riku's sleeping habits, "It's not healthy."

"No, he's uh, he's taking a shower, I think," Sora answered as he heard noises comingfrom the pipes in the house.

"Maybe we should leave then," Kairi said as she began to turn around.

"Why? He'll only be a minute," Selphie nudged Sora aside and allowed herself in.

"Selphie! What if Riku is busy?"

"I'm sure he won't mind us stopping by, he needs to take a break anyways, he's always working."

Aware of Selphie's stubborn attitude Kairi simply followed her into Riku's house, pausing when she realized Sora wasn't following behind her, "Sora aren't you coming inside?"

Sora had meandered off to the fallen ladder and made it stand upright, his stare transfixed on the ground, "Can we just go home? My head kinda hurts," and so did Sora's conscious.

"Kairi, Sora c'mon!" called Selphie from inside Riku's living room, as she poked through the many knick-knacks on display.

"Selphie! Sora and I are going to go home!" she then linked her arm with Sora and began running off before Selphie nag on them to come inside.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Selphie started running through the hall and back to the front door when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Riku stood half naked, a towel around his waist, water still dripping down hisbody, and his hair wetted upon his forehead and shoulders, "Selphie, you want to help me make breakfast?" he asked while removing some bangs from his face to stare at her with his brooding sea green eyes.

At a sort of loss of words, although there were many words in her mind to describe Riku's _very_ appealing appearance she barely managed to answer, "Err, sure? Sure!" she fixed herdress and went into the kitchen.

"I need to get dressed so I'll be right back,"

"Alright! I'll just wait here," Selphiepeeked from behind awall and watched Riku walk upstairs, her attention not leaving Riku's body.

Selphie had passed Riku's test. His devious plans wouldn't die just yet. After all, Riku wasn't one to give up too quickly.

**A/N:** I lost a bet . . . to my dear friend **Shocker2110** (who writes wonderful yaoi so go read some of it) now you should be expecting a chapter update after this fairly soon. If you were offended by the lemon I won't apologize cause if you used your context clues you would've known that there was man sex coming up. Thanks for the reviews, thanks for the people who volunteered to edit but I've got someone to help me edit this fic. Don't be afraid to review now, trust me it only takes a second, and it means a lot to authors, it really does. Sorry if I took a while to update.

**Disclaimer:** Read the past disclaimers.


	8. Heat Waves

**Kiss Paralysis**

_It's at its hottest when the sun is up high._

**Chapter 7, Heat Waves**

"Oww, that stings," Sora muttered as he winced at the pain that came from the ointment Kairi was applying to his wound, "It burns."

She blew on the owwie, "Better?" she asked as she began to wrap more bandage around it, "You shouldn't have gone running out in the rain, you know," she said giggling at the silliness of how Sora's injury came to be.

"The pavement was slippery," he countered as he touched his bandage lightly.

Kairi sighed, "I'm sorry about your wound and Selphie just called, I'm going to go with her to the shopping district," she said kissing Sora's forehead, "I'll be back in a few hours, we gotta get some of this wedding dress shopping done."

Sora's mouth dropped slightly, "But weren't we supposed to spend time together?"

"Wedding plans first Sora, then we can spend as much time together as we want," she replied a whimsical look fluttering through her violet eyes, "Like go on a nice honey moon," she said dreamily, "Well, I'm off," Kairi then gave another quick kiss to Sora's cheek and slipped on her light brown sandals.

He remained immobile at the couch, watching as she waved good-bye and closed the door behind her, "Bye Kairi . . ." he looked over to the remote and glared at it, he'd be watching TV all day thanks to his head injury.

Sora muttered something under his breath as he reached out for the clicker, indecisive about what channel to leave it on, but even more indecisive about the marriage.

"Kairi--I'm over here!" Selphie was flamboyantly flailing her arms from afar.

Her red headed friend zoomed through the maze of people, "I'm coming!" she answered as she ran into a stranger, quickly saying a quiet apology.

"People are so rude here," Selphie said with a humph, "Anyways! Where do we start?"

"Let's get something to eat, I haven't eaten anything this morning," Kairi replied as she began shuffling down to the restaurants in the shopping district.

Selphie frowned, "I ate already, I ate a big breakfast with Riku . . ." she said with the same dreamy tone Kairi uses every time she talks about her wedding.

Kairi smiled, "Why do you sound so happy about it?"

A red blush began to spread and stick to Selphie's cheeks like sticky jam, "I, um, it was a really good breakfast!"

"What happened Selphie?" Kairi asked smiling as she waited expectantly for a response.

"He asked me out on a date!" she exclaimed unable to contain her happiness, "At first I thought he was kidding cause y'know Riku isn't the type to just go right out and ask but then he acted totally serious and sweet, it was . . ." she paused trying to find another word besides 'romantic' but unfortunately none came to mind, "romantic."

Kairi couldn't help but hug Selphie and squeal happily like girls tended to do when something great just happened, "When are you guys going on the date? We could make it a double date since I was supposed to spend time with Sora tonight!"

"Tonight at six, we were going to go on one of those boat rides," she replied, "You know the one where you eat dinner by the shore then leave for the boat ride to tour the islands?"

"Really? We've never done that before, this should be perfect for double date!"

Selphie giggled, "Let's hurry up and get your dress ordered so we can go shopping for our outfits for tonight!"

Kairi nodded and both of the girls traversed back to through the stream of people, hastily going towards the wedding dress shops.

"So why isn't Sora helping you wit' this?" Wakka asked as he helped clean off some of the planks of wood that were washed onto Riku's backyard.

He bent down to pick a piece of wood up and toss it upon the miniature mountain of sticks, twigs, and bottles, "He's at home resting, he hit his head on a ladder," Riku replied.

"A ladder?" Tidus asked with a laugh.

Wakka gave Tidus a blank look, "Ya and who was the one who fell over his own feet?"

The laughter from Tidus ceased.

Riku smirked and scooped up the last of the splinter of wood, "The injury wasn't too bad he should be alright in a week."

"I figure Sora would be here anyways to get a break from all those chick flicks," the youngest of the men stated as he plopped down into the grass, grabbing a towel to wipe the perspiration from his forehead.

"Ya man," Wakka agreed, "What's wit' him lately? Sora just seems out of it."

"The wedding is probably giving him stress, I can't believe Sora is getting married so soon," Tidus replied, "I mean c'mon, it's Sora."

"Yeah," Riku agreed as he took a cigarette from his back pocket, lighting it casually.

"It feels like he's under a spell, y'know?" Wakka said staring at the cigarette Riku was smoking.

Riku glanced to the sundial in his backyard, "I've got somewhere to be soon, thanks for the help."

"What? Where are you going?" Tidus asked, "We were just about to ask you if you wanted to play a game of Blitz."

"I've got a date," answered Riku as he put out his cigarette, dropping it on the ground, and burying it beneath the sand.

"A date?" Wakka asked doubting Riku's reply, "Wit' who?"

"Selphie."

Tidus dropped the Blitz ball he was kicking about, "You're going on a date with Selphie?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah," he answered as if it wasn't some sort of big deal when it actually was a pretty big deal, considering it was Riku going on a date, "Let's have a game of Blitz Ball tomorrow at our island."

Wakka was a little distracted with the jealous face Tidus was making snickering before he replied, "Ya man, that's cool."

"Whatever," Tidus said as he picked up his Blitz ball, "See ya," he said a bit coldly but with an immature face that Tidus had it didn't seem too intimidating.

"Later," Riku answered as he began walking back to the sliding glass doors.

Soon a bouncy Kairi came popping in with various shopping bags, of various colors, and of various sizes, "Sora, I'm home!" she declared as she bent down to place a kiss on his lips.

He had dozed off a bit and stared at her with half opened eyes, "Hey," Sora said with a sleepy grin, "What'd you get me?" he asked jokingly as he began to sit up.

"We're going on a double date tonight--so get ready, take a shower, hurry up," she said as she tried to help him to his feet, "Oh by the way I got you a new suit, try it on to see if it fits!" she shoved the bag to him and he groaned in as he walked towards the bathroom.

"OK, I'm going," Sora said as he tried to removed the sleepy from his eyes, "Who's the double date with?" he asked as he watched the water run down from the faucet.

"Riku and Selphie," she replied as she began cutting off the tags from her night gown, "We're going on the boat ride date that they have around here."

Sora who was just in the midst of brushing his teeth managed to swallow a bit of toothpaste, "Riku and Selphie? Are you sure it's not Tidus and Selphie?" he asked, _Riku said he wouldn't date Selphie._

"Yep, I'm sure, is it OK for us to go?" she asked hoping Sora wouldn't mind her rash decision.

He didn't want to let her down, she was so set on doing this, "No, not a problem," even with what happened earlier that morning, he loved Kairi, and he'd do anything for her.

"Are you taking a shower yet?" Kairi asked in an impatiently giddy voice.

"Yeah!" Sora answered as he began undressing, thinking of the inevitable.

Riku opened the gate that led to Selphie's home, the front yard consisted of tropical plants, four banana trees, and one very small paupu tree. He rang the doorbell, a bouquet of roses in his arms, and just as he predicted it took Selphie approximately five minutes to answer the door.

"Hey Riku, I didn't expect you to be this early," Selphie said as she opened the door, then gasped at the bundle of roses, "Are these for me?" she was asking for a blatant reply.

"All for you," Riku replied in his deep masculine voice, handing them over to her.

She took them thankfully and left the door ajar allowing Riku to peek into her house where he watched her dump out a vase already full of flowers simply just to put the roses Riku gave her in it.

Before she could see catch Riku looking inside her home he looked away, "Ready?" asked Riku.

Selphie nodded, closing and locking the door behind her, "Yeah, I'm so excited about this date . . . to be truthful I never thought you'd ever ask me out," she remarked as she blushed.

He smirked, "Why is that?"

"Well, I mean, you don't ask girls out often . . ."

"You're different, Selphie."

She almost swooned, _"He called me different,"_ Selphie said mentally, then she remembered, "Oh Riku, Sora and Kairi will be joining us in a double date, do you mind?'

"No, not at all."

As they sat in the limo Riku had rented out Selphie couldn't help but stare and woo at his beauty.

_How can a guy look so hot? The black suit he's wearing really brings out his shoulders, hmm, his gray button up shirt isn't tucked and some of the buttons at the top aren't buttoned, I wonder if he did on purpose, maybe he did it because he's aware of his hotness? I wouldn't doubt it. I still can't get over the fact that I saw him shirtless today. His silver hair looks so pretty. Oh no I think he caught me staring!_

Riku broke his gaze from the window and to speak to Selphie, "That gold dress looks good on you."

_He complimented me, what do I say, oh no--long awkward pause, say something Selphie!_

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself!" she replied in a rushed tone.

_Great, Selphie, just great._

When arriving to their fancy dinner Riku opened the door for Selphie and she replied to his gentlemanly gesture with a timid, "Thanks."

Kairi was already waiting by the entrance of the waterfront restaurant dressed in a lavender dress that exposed her shoulders while Sora was in a dark brown suit with a red and blue striped neck tie.

"Riku picked you up in a limo?" asked Kairi as she neared both Riku and Selphie.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Selphie replied, over-excitedly.

Noticing Riku Sora took this as an opportune moment to hide, "I'm going to go see if our table is ready," walking inside before anyone could reply.

"What's with Sora?" asked Selphie.

"He's been acting weird since this morning," Kairi answered then looked to Riku, "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"His injury probably has him a little irritable," he answered logically, as he took out a cigarette.

"Hey, you said you were going to quit!" the red head denounced.

"I am, this is my second one today," Riku replied honestly.

Selphie shook her head and folded her arms.

Sora was waiting inside, watching as both of the girls did lectured Riku in that motherly way about smoking. How could Riku act so dignified and calm knowing what he did earlier this morning? Sora was disgusted. Sora was certainly not jealous. In attempt to create serenity within himself he walked into the men's restroom, running the water and splashing water in his face. He had to act like a virgin if he didn't want the guilt of what happened to intrude his thoughts and actions. He had to get through and over with this.

**A/N:** I have an excuse to why this wasn't put up sooner. You see hurricane Dennis came and I had to evacuate. Dennis also stopped by to take my internet from me temporarily. Since I couldn't get this chapter up sooner than expected then I'll put up the next chapter up sooner. I noticed a lack of reviews in the last chapter . . . had there been more reviews I probably would've included the rest of the date in this chapter but the inspiration ran dry. Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer:** Look at the other ones it's not like the owner of Kingdom Hearts reads this anyways.


	9. Black Water

**Kiss Paralysis**

_The night hides my feelings._

**Chapter 8, Black Water**

"So you guys got the dress today?" Sora asked, trying to elude any conversation with Riku.

Kairi nodded, "Yep, I ordered the dress Riku liked," she replied to Sora as she continued to eat the pasta she had ordered.

The brunette female nodded, "That dress was gorgeous!" she said with much enthusiasm, complimenting Riku's taste in clothes.

"Thanks," Riku replied as he took some bites of his chicken.

Sora was sitting diagonally across Riku making it so it was hard to make any eye contact with him. He was grateful for Selphie being quite the chatterbox and how Kairi was easily sucked up into conversation. Through the entire dinner his hand was cupped around his fiancé's hand, hoping that she could somehow give him the courage to stay put because he was afraid that all the pretending would be revealed for what it all truly was. His cerulean-azure eyes glanced to his watch he was about to announce that he had to use the restroom but timing was never on his side.

"Kairi, come with me to the powder room," Selphie said after she finished telling the joke that only Kairi had laughed at.

Her best friend smiled, "Alright, Sora if you're done let the waitress know so we can go on that boat ride," she stated as Selphie grabbed her wrist and gently led her to the ladies' room, the two of the laughing silently over an inside joke.

The affair shared a silent conversation. Both of them exchanging not a single a word, not a single sparing look, not a single gesture, nothing. Sora drummed his fingers impatiently for Kairi and when he knew he couldn't take anymore of Riku's taunting (although Riku really wasn't doing anything to taunt Sora) he had to leave.

"I'm going to pay for our dinner," Sora said curtly as he pushed his chair back and stood up.

Riku looked up to Sora, "I'll handle it."

"No, Riku I got it," Sora's response sounded like a retort.

The silver-haired man didn't argue with Sora. He knew it'd just make Sora more irritated than he already was. Sora was infuriated with him. Despite Riku's self-centered sort ways he couldn't help but feel a little remorse about executing his new plan to win Sora over. He suppressed a yawn and leaned back into his chair, watching as the ladies' room door opened and Kairi exited followed by Selphie. A little disappointed that they weren't in there longer Riku sat up, not that he was annoyed by Selphie it was just that sometimes it was nice to be alone.

"Are you ready for that boat ride?" asked the brunette smilingly.

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

Kairi walked over to Sora and gasped at the cost of the bill, "Sora, why didn't you split the check with Riku? We need to save up some money for our wedding."

"I told Riku I'd handle the bill."

Kairi made a 'tsk' and sighed, muttering something incoherent.

Sora gave her a glare, already aggravated by being in the same room with Riku, he didn't want to deal with Kairi's complaints.

Both Selphie and Riku noticed their small bitter argument and exchanged sideway glances, "Looks like trouble in paradise," Selphie remarked in a hushed voice.

Riku was about to make some sort of reply but Sora and Kairi were already returning to the table, "You guys done?" Kairi spoke, acting as if their fight never occurred.

Selphie nodded and answered for the both of them, taking Riku's hand and entwining their fingers, "Let's go!"

The party left the restaurant and the difference of moods were clashing. Once reaching the Island tour the group was huddled close together with many other couples. Kairi was pressed against Sora as was Selphie with Riku, and Sora was using Kairi and Selphie as a bulwark to stay away from Riku.

"This place is packed," Kairi ranted, looking for an open area where the group could stand comfortably.

"I know, do you see anywhere else where else we could stand?" asked Selphie.

Riku being the tallest was looking above the heads of various people to look for free space and found a spot on the other side of the boat, a corner that would fit the group, "Over there," he said pointing over Selphie's head.

"C'mon Kairi," Sora grabbed her wrist and led her to the direction Riku had pointed at.

She made a whiney noise as she had to sow herself through the crowds of people, "Sora, you're going too fast."

"I can't see them," Selphie whined as she clung close to Riku.

"I can, they're a little ahead of us," he replied nonchalantly.

Sora just couldn't put up with Riku acting like it was okay, everything was definitely not okay, "Alright, we're here, are you alright?"

Once they reached the spacious corner Kairi began to fix her outfit, "I'd be better if you didn't rush so much to get here."

"We would've lost our spot."

She just sighed and leaned over the railing, Kairi could sense the fight among Riku and Sora and it was vexing her that she had no idea what the fight was about, "What are you and Riku fighting about?"

"Nothing."

"It has to be over something, you guys barely said anything to each other tonight."

Riku was thwarted by a splurge of people who stubbornly refused to move and he watched as Kairi and Sora seemed to be sharing an intimate moment that he wasn't apart of.

"Riku, why aren't we moving?" asked Selphie as she tried to scoot closer to him.

"People aren't moving."

"Sora something is going on between you and Riku and you guys won't tell me, who would understand better than me?"

"Kairi, I don't want to talk about it, my head still hurts."

She looked down to the black water that they were floating on, "Sora . . ."

He took his stare off the shoreline and looked to Kairi's melancholy expression, this was supposed to be their time, not his feeling-sorry-for-himself time, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hey Kairi, you can see our island from here," he pointed to their childhood play place.

A slow smile began to spread over, "There's the paupu tree that we replanted," she remarked.

Before their moment could get anymore romantic Riku made it his duty to stop it, "Hey," he said, declaring his arrival.

Selphie had her fingers woven with Riku's and she released a sigh of relief, fixing her bangs, "I'm glad we're out of that."

Kairi nodded and Sora squeezed a smile out of himself, "Yeah, I didn't think it would end up being this crowded."

Shortly after finding a place distant from the crowd of people on the boat they arrived at one of the many islands, dropping off some people causing a decrease in the crowd. With space available among the tour boat the two couples decided to part in opposite directions, well more like Sora decided that they ought to.

Selphie led Riku down to the bow of the boat standing on one of the bars on the railing and watching the lights slowly dim the farther away they got from the islands, "The stars really are beautiful way out here, away from all that electric lighting," she remarked dreamily while she twisted a strand of hair with her finger.

"I'm glad you appreciate the nightscape," Riku replied as he placed his large hands around Selphie's tiny waist, making sure she was secure.

She was about to point out something to Riku when her foot slipped from the railing, causing her to collide with Riku and from an angle it looked like Riku was doing much more than saving her.

"Psst, Sora look!" Kairi said poking her fiancé's side and giggling at the straggle intimate position Riku and Selphie managed to get into, in which Kairi's perception was totally incorrect.

The way their faces were turned and their bodies were entangled looked as if they were making out. Sora's mouth fell slightly ajar and the bottle that contained his anger was beginning to crack. He began to walk towards Riku and Selphie, his expression that of total loathe.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi inquired as she grabbed his forearm, tugging and motioning for him to come back.

He jerked his arm, shaking off Kairi's grip, and striding towards his affair, forcing Riku to look at him, "Riku, I can't believe you!"

Riku helped Selphie back to her feet and kept his arms around her to steady her on her high heels, he looked up and opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted.

"After all we--you had the nerve to do that to Selphie, it's not fair to her! You're unbelievable Riku!"

Kairi stood behind Sora as silent and scared as ever.

**A/N:** I had about most of this chapter done for the longest time . . . then I just decided to finish the rest of it later, I didn't know I'd finish it this late. It feels like no one is too interested in this fic anymore so I might just quit writing it besides school starts next week so it's not like I'd have much time to update it anyways. Well, if I get enough requests to not quit it maybe I won't.

**Disclaimer:** I wrote a bunch already.


	10. Sky Fall

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Your confessions are senselessly sweet._

**Chapter 9, Sky Fall**

The wind was starting its transmutation into fierce gusts, the boat beginning to rock a bit under the windier conditions. Sora was holding onto the railing, trying to hold back the rain in him just like the clouds above him. Riku kept a pensive stare at Sora while Selphie stared at the expression on Kairi's face. It was too much to even bear, Kairi never looked so frightened. Selphie tightened her clutch on Riku, hiding her face so she didn't have to witness Sora's hurt and frustrated emotions.

"Sora," Riku's sentence was left broken.

"No, everyone deserves to know what's going on!" Sora said, his breathing becoming heaving.

"Deserve to know what?" a question that seemed so breakable, gentle, and innocent, Kairi hadn't the faintest idea.

Sora furrowed his brows and turned to Kairi, his lips quivering, his eyes shining even though there was barely any light, "You deserve to know what's going . . ."

_Everything is darker than before._

_Quieter than before._

_Harsher than before._

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she supported a fallen Sora from behind.

"Let me help you, Kairi," Riku wrapped Sora's arm around his neck.

Kairi took Sora's other arm and placed it around her own neck, "Selphie, get some help!"

Skilled in the art of screaming Selphie ran to the captain, "Sir we need an ambulance--right away!"

The elderly man that governed the ship nodded, sending a report to the island, "A young man has passed out on board--we need medical assistance right now!"

It had been a three hours and forty-six minutes and Kairi was the only one allowed to sit in the same room as Sora.

Selphie was by the nurse's desk, calling Sora's mother, "Yes, Sora is in stable condition, he just passed out due to stress, we'll be back by tomorrow, alright . . ." a small pause and cease of Selphie's talking, "Yes, you take care too, I'll make sure Kairi and Riku eat something, alright, good-bye."

Riku looked up, not needing to speak since his expression held all the questions.

She sat beside him, "Sora's mom was acting totally frantic but since the doctor told her that Sora was alright she's not completely freaked out, but she wants us to stay with Sora and Kairi."

Selphie picked up one of the Home make-over Magazines and began to look through it, trying to ignore the yearn to ask Riku what happened between them. Riku and Sora were golden, what could've happened to them to make Sora so furious and sad? This wasn't like Riku or Sora to keep their fights secret. Most of the time everyone knew what they were competing over. Even though no one said so everyone believed over the years Sora and Riku had been competing over Kairi.

Could that be the reason?

Riku wasn't good at accepting defeat, even if he blew it off like he was cool with losing.

What could the reason be?

Riku's lips barely turned upwards, "You've been looking at that ad for condoms for a while now Selphie."

"Huh? What?" Selphie looked down at the magazine and quickly turned the page, her face reddening in a matter of seconds, "It's not what you think--I was just thinking, that's all!"

Riku nodded nonchalantly.

"Really Riku! I was just thinking!"

As Selphie tried to convince Riku the truth Kairi stepped out of Sora's room, her expression somber.

The playful glint in sea green eyes died out when he turned his head to look and listen to Kairi.

Selphie stopped her stuttering and did the same as Riku, "Kairi, is he still doing good?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah he's doing just fine," she replied sweetly to Selphie, then a loathsome shift in her expression came as she turned to Riku, "What did you do to him, Riku?"

Riku made no statement, he just began to stand up and take the cigarettes out of his pocket.

"You were the one that gave Sora that injury on his head, weren't you?" Kairi asked, placing false accusations upon him.

"Listen Kairi, I'd never harm Sora," he replied austerely.

"But you've done it before!" Kairi snapped, "When we were out there lost in the worlds--"

The darkness, don't bring back those memories, that terrible chain of memories.

"That was a long time ago."

Selphie stood between the two, trying to act as peacemaker, "Guys, we shouldn't be arguing, Sora wouldn't want you guys to fight."

"You heard it from Sora, a ladder fell on his head."

"Sounds questionable if you ask me."

"Guys!"

Riku and Kairi stopped their quarrel and looked to Selphie, she smiled and took in a deep breath, trying to--

"You should go Riku, I don't think Sora would want you here when he woke up."

"No, Kairi! We have to all stay--" Selphie bit down on her lower lip.

Riku took his suit jacket that was hanging on the hospital seat and placed it on, as his lips firmly held a cigarette he had recently pulled out, "As you wish princess," he replied sardonically.

Selphie held onto Riku's forearm, "Riku stay, we can all work this out when Sora wakes up."

Kairi's arms were folded and she didn't even give Riku a glance of spite as she opened the door and entered Sora's room.

She slowly began to loosen her grip as Riku began walking away. Selphie stood in the middle of the hall, looking around at the employees who were whispering to each other about the fight. Riku continued a smooth traverse out of the hospital, this was probably for the best, if Sora wanted him, Sora would know where to look for him.

Selphie ran both of her hands through her hair and walked to follow Riku then stopped. Sighing she turned back and placed a hand on the doorknob to enter Sora's room then stopped. What was she to do? All she wanted was to go on a double date and enjoy herself. Why did fate intend for all these dreadful things to happen. Sighing once more she went back to the nurse's desk.

"Ma'am may I use the phone?"

"Sure honey."

She began to dial Tidus's number, waiting at least seven rings for him to answer, "Could your answer any slower?"

His voice was groggy, "Selphie? It's midnight."

Selphie's eyes averted to the clock that hung next to the calendar in the nurse's office, "No, it's eleven fifty-two."

"Same thing."

"I called cause I'm in the middle of an emergency," Selphie replied.

"What happened?"

"Listen carefully cause I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"OK."

"So you know how Kairi and I were going on a double date with Riku and Sora, right?'

"Right."

"Well the date seems to be going OK, well it was to me, even though Sora and Riku barely said anything, but that's OK, cause Riku normally doesn't say much."

"Wouldja get to the point?"

"Oh . . . OK, well we went on that Island Tour boat ride and Sora passes out."

"He passed out?" asked Tidus his voice suddenly turned crescendo.

"Yeah . . . he was about to tell us a secret and he just passed out cause of stress."

"What was the secret?"

"He never told us cause he passed out, dummy!"

"Oh . . . do you know who the secret involved?"

"Something between Riku and him."

"Where's Riku?"

"He just left."

"For where?"

"Beats me."

"Wait a minute, why'd he leave?"

"Kairi and Riku had a fight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Kairi said that it was Riku who gave Sora that injury on his head."

"Hmm, well . . . Riku has been acting weird."

"You aren't _really_ taking Kairi's side?"

"No, it's just--"

"We don't need to take sides, we all need to be supportive to all of them."

Unbeknownst to Selphie Kairi had peeked out the door to overhear the entire conversation Selphie shared with Tidus. Count on Selphie to big mouth to everyone about everything.

Discreetly, Kairi shut the door and walked back to Sora's bedside, taking his hand in her own, "I'm sorry Sora," she whispered, as she took a seat.

Sora made no reply, his mind was drifting off, consciousness was so far away. Dreaming was all there was left to do.

_It was his wedding day. The waves were peaceful, hushed as if they were listening to the priest reciting holy words of matrimony. Surrounding him were his family, his soon to be in-laws, and his friends. Everyone was smiling some were even crying. Kairi was staring passionately at him but Sora was unable to share that same passion._

_The tropical flowers were all of luscious colors. The cake was tall and proud. The ring bearer and flower girl looked absolutely immaculate._

_However, in the midst of all this perfection Sora asked himself, "Where's the one I love most?"_

**A/N:** Since so many people requested oh so very nicely I'll keep this fic going. I also never got the chance for thanking the c2 community _Angels of a Crystal Blade_ for adding me. I noticed a lot of people favorited this fic too, so thanks. A review or two is nice to have so spare some time to do so. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. Also look out for my new fic _Crimson Submission_ that I plan on posting very soon. I've known this for a long time but isn't it great that Tokyo Pop is releasing the Kingdom Hearts manga?

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah.


	11. Tinsel Evening

**Kiss Paralysis**

_We're shining near paradise, we're an untrue shining._

**Chapter 10, Tinsel Evening**

_"There's nothing I want more than to be here, with you."_

Sora couldn't find the nerve to say it to Kairi. When he was young, probably around three or four he used to hear his father say that to his mother. When he finally realized the significance and impact of what his father said he swore he'd say it to that oh-so-certain-someone one day, someday. He twiddled his thumbs as he overlooked the evening scenery. He rested his hands in his lap and then lifted his hand to message the injury had gone away just like Riku.

The fireflies were floating glitter in the air and Sora was going through thoughts of retrospect, "Hmm."

"It'll be any day now," Kairi placed a hand on Sora's shoulders, "I can't wait Sora," she took a seat beside him on the stoop.

"Yeah, I can't wait either," Sora replied in the same euphoric tone.

The topic of what happened between Riku and Sora hadn't been brought up in conversation since the last time he was seen and the last time he was seen was when he argued with Kairi, which was exactly three weeks ago. She called time after time yet no one picked up. Night after night the windows at Riku's house were left black. Day after day the screen door remained locked and closed.

"I tried to get a hold of him again," she said, knowing what Sora was thinking about, his happiness seeming too passionate to be honest.

Sora blinked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, no one picked up again, I'm sorry Sora, it was my fault for jumping to conclusions like that, I just, I was so worried about you," her apology was sincere despite its haste, "I felt that I needed to blame someone and it was wrong of me to blame Riku."

He understood, he completely understood, that was a completely logical explanation, "It's OK, don't let it bother you," he brushed back the bangs that curtained her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Hey--why da' long faces? You guys are 'boutta get married!" Wakka was about fifteen meters away down the street, being followed by the company of Tidus, Selphie, and a blitz ball.

Tidus balanced the ball on his index finger as he approached the two, "Ready for next week?"

Kairi nodded and giggled as she watched Selphie attempt to steal the ball away from Tidus, "Yep, everything is all ready, just got to rehearse this weekend."

"I guess he hasn't came around yet," Wakka mentioned, noticing Sora's somewhat solemn expression.

"Oh who? Riku?" Sora questioned.

"Hey man, don't worry about it!" Tidus said giving a hearty man slap on Sora's back, "He's bound to show up, you've guys been pals since who knows how long."

Sometimes when Tidus said things were going to work out you'd end up believing it, "Thanks Tidus."

Selphie who finally managed to pull the blitz ball from Tidus's super-ultimate-stubborn grip urged Kairi and Sora to stand up, "C'mon now, let's go spend the night on our island like we used to!"

"Been a while since we did that, ya?" Wakka asked as he caught the blitz ball as Selphie threw it in mid air.

Sora grinned, "Good idea! I think we still have some marshmallows in the cabinet . . ."

"Let's hurry up and load the boat before it gets too dark to see," Kairi immediately began to go inside and gather their necessities for staying the night on the island.

"C'mon Sora, we'll go get our fishing poles!" Tidus beckoned him to follow the path to his house, Wakka in the lead.

He nodded and jumped up from his wistful and lethargic sitting position on the stoop. The trio of boys grabbed every little thing they used to bring when they were kids, fishing poles, nets, buckets, wooden swords, flash lights, all of it. The sky was a cross between lavender and blue when they finally finished. Loading the boat didn't take long considering their vigor and eagerness to live their childhood once more. The ride to the island was quite pleasant, the water was calm, the breezes were refreshing, and the sea aroma didn't smell like rotting fish.

Once on the island Selphie and Kairi went to their special shed where they kept their immense stocks of firewood, going to the old bon fire and setting up the logs in a methodic order, "Where's the lighter?' asked Selphie, her hands on her hips.

"Right here, catch!" Tidus threw it to her and it slipped from her hands two times before she actually caught it.

She lit the fire and everyone encircled the dancing flames, watching the orange light wiggle above the logs. Once settled with blankets and marshmallows the group engaged into their normal talk.

"So who gets to tell the ghost story first this time?" asked Kairi as she rested her head on Sora's shoulder, the two of them sharing a fuzzy woolen blanket.

"Who told it last time?" asked Sora.

"I think it was Wakka," Tidus answered.

"Then it should be Riku's turn!" Selphie said out of reflex.

The entire party fell silent, the awkwardness catching them by the throat.

"I guess I'll go in his honor," declared Kairi as she placed a marshmallow onto a stick and began to roast it.

"Alright," Selphie did the same.

She stared contemplatively at the fire, trying to find the scariest story in her mind to start the night out, "OK! I've got one!"

The small talk quickly ceased so Kairi's story could be projected and heard correctly.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and took a nibble from her warmed marshmallow, "There once was a man and a lady who lived in the country side and they--"

"We've heard this one already!" Tidus complained as he munched on his burnt-crispy marshmallow.

"It's different, trust me," Kairi assured.

"Geez, why can't you just let her talk?" asked Selphie, peeved.

"Anyways, they were deeply in love the two of them . . ."

"Pff, figures--ouch!" the mutterings of Tidus always meant pain afterwards.

Sora laughed lightly at their petty verbal fight, listening as Kairi tried to tell her ghost story, but it seemed to be losing its magic due to Tidus and Selphie.

Wakka rolled his eyes and shifted his seat to a different area, wiping the sand off his bum.

"Hey Wakka, I think there's some chairs in the huts, I'll go get some for you," Sora offered.

"Really? Thanks man," Wakka stood up, "Need me to go with you?"

"No, enjoy the 'ghost' story."

Wakka took a seat on the ground, chuckling at Sora's sarcasm, "OK."

Sora walked slowly on the sandy beach towards the huts, enjoying the smell of nature, and pausing momentarily to look at the waterfall. Whistling idly he pulled the door open and grabbed the extra chairs. Funny, they seemed to be bigger before. He grabbed two of them and began to drag them back to the direction of the orange glow and cacophony of arguments.

_So what should I tell when it's my turn, I wonder if anyone would remember that one story I told a long time ago, Riku probably would but Riku isn't here._

He stopped and looked at the ground, watching a little hermit crab crawl by. This wasn't the time to be thinking about him. Even when he was happy he was thinking about Riku. Sighing, he began to drag the chairs again. When he arrived he handed one of the chairs to Wakka but the other chair that he had reserved for Kairi was snatched from his hands.

"Just because you're so stupid and you can't even prove your points I'm taking this chair!" Selphie scolded firmly setting her buttocks on it.

"No you're not! You know just as well as me that the beast kidnapped the kids first then the wives!" Tidus countered trying to pull it from under Selphie.

"You big dummy! They kidnapped the wives so the children would go looking after their mothers!"

"Are you guys talking about the story that I told that one ti--"

"Yes!" they replied in an aggravated unison.

Kairi shook her head and took the blanket from around her and set it upon the sand, sitting upon it, "They've been going at it ever since you left."

Wakka seemed to be trying to laugh as discreetly and as unnoticeably as possible but it didn't seem to work at times and he would receive a glare from either of the two. Suddenly Wakka's small chuckles came to an abrupt end and his eyes transfixed on the far east end of the island, Sora had noticed the disturbance at the same time as Wakka and grew quiet too, Kairi caught on right after. As for Tidus and Selphie it took two to three minutes for them to notice that the rest had grown still.

"Who is that?" whispered Kairi.

"I don't know," answered Selphie, "C-could it be that ghost they say th-that haunts Destiny Island w-with one leg?"

"You're letting your imagination get away wid' you," Wakka replied dully.

While everyone was trying to make sense out of the dark mirage before them Sora knew.

"Riku . . . that's Riku!" Selphie kicked off her sandals and began to run in the direction of the dark silvery figure.

Kairi soon ruefully followed after her female companion and both of the girls gave Riku a tight embrace.

"Did you get my messages?" asked Kairi, tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean what I said, I promise!"

Riku nodded empathetically, "Kairi, I can always forgive you."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized and hugged him tightly once more.

Sora stood farthest away from Riku the rest of them huddled around him in a merry reunion. Though everyone's faces were lightened with the happiness of having the entire party together like old times none of them were as happy as Sora. Their happiness had no equality with Sora's happiness. Despite his seemingly stoic expression he was glad. Very glad.

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while for me to update this. I thought I wouldn't be able to continue it cause I couldn't think up the rest of the plot line but I think I have something so I've made it my ambition to finish this! Please review or I'll just forget about the entire idea of the rest of the plot and work on something else. Thanks to those who kept up with the story and reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** No, I _still_ don't own Kingdom Hearts, I can't believe Square-Enix won't give it to me, I mean, it'd be in good hands if _I _owned it.


	12. Night Again

**Kiss Paralysis**

_You were always so careless but even more so during night._

**Chapter 11, Night Again**

After their talk of Riku's whereabouts they all huddled around the fire taking their usual spots that they've had since their childhood. Sora sat to the left of Kairi and on the other side of him was Riku, then Wakka, then Tidus, and lastly Selphie on the right side of Kairi. Riku sat on the sand, uncaring of the dirt that may cake up on his pants. Sora and Kairi shared the woolen blanket, Riku convinced Tidus to allow Selphie to sit on top of him, and Wakka had his own chair.

Kairi began to call for everyone's attention, "Well now that we're all settled--back to my ghost story!"

"Riku is back, let's have him take his turn," Tidus complained as he adjusted Selphie from on top of him, "Could you lose some weight?"

"Excuse me!" Selphie said turning half of her body around and semi-unintentionally slapping Tidus in the face.

"Here we go . . ." Wakka exasperatedly ran his hand over his face.

Tidus with a hand over the cheek in which Selphie slapped 'accidentally' lashed out another insult, "You heard me, you need to lose weight!"

"Riku tell Tidus I'm fine the way I am!"

He sighed and just ran his hands through his hair, coming up with an idea, "You want to sit on my shirt?"

"Could I really?" she asked, her green eyes sparkly.

He nodded and began to unbutton his white long sleeved shirt, tossing it to her above the fire in a bundle.

"Thanks Riku!" she gave Tidus a 'hmph' face as she unfurled the shirt and laid it across the sand.

"Let's get back to da story!" Wakka commanded, chewing on a marshmallow.

"Alright Riku--tell us a story!" Tidus said, eagerly sitting forward to hear one of Riku's renowned ghost stories.

"Tidus that's so rude, the least you could do is wait for Kairi to finish telling her's!"

"Fine, fine," he sighed and leaned back and Kairi started her story back up again.

Of course during this whole seemingly joyous and exalted get together with friends Sora couldn't find his way to mingle into conversation or pay any sort of attention. He was still in a happy-high on the fact Riku was back. Being here right beside him as he did when they were children. Yet there was guilt wedged into his sick happiness. Here on the other side of him was his fiancé, the girl he thought to have love ever since he set eyes on here the day she moved here. Who could focus under all these circumstances? Not to mention the ordeal that happened recently. The rainy night, the injury, the cool-crisp morning, and those kisses. Sora longed to be freed from this mosaic of emotions.

_When he came here, everyone was so glad. The girls gave him hugs, Tidus and Wakka immediately asked where he was, but for a while I just stood there. Then when he shot my eyes with that sea green stare I had to look away._

_He told everyone, "I was just on another island," and everyone believed him._

_They asked him, "What were you doing?"_

_He told them, "I was helping out an old friend."_

_They still believed him._

_I know it's not my place to say where Riku's been but I think he was here on this island the entire time, staying at one of the huts, probably our secret fort hut that we hid from everyone. I didn't remember it up till now._

_I'm glad Kairi and Riku made up but maybe it's a bad idea that he's here . . ._

"Hey Sora, wasn't my story scary?" Kairi asked, nudging him in the side.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"He doesn't seem that frightened . . ." muttered Tidus to Wakka and then he was pelted with a marshmallow, Selphie acting a little too innocent to be just a bystander.

"So back to Riku, ya?" asked Wakka.

"Yeah, this is going to be good," Tidus replied, eyes and ear attentive to Riku.

Riku propped up one of his knees and rested his arm upon it, the glow of the fire reflecting his porcelain white skin, "I'll tell you guys the local ghost story that went around at the island I visited."

Sora focused onto Riku instead of the fire now. Sora had heard every single ghost story Riku knew and Sora had told Riku all his own stories as well. He could test his hypothesis if he listened carefully enough.

"Surrounded by a small wood that always was dead even during spring the trees never replenished, there was a house, a dilapidated house . . ."

Somehow Sora found himself not focusing onto the story. He couldn't find it in his mind to remember this story.

". . .and in the house was . . ."

Riku's muscles were relaxing with every breath and his hands moved smoothly with the gestures he made.

". . . it was like . . ."

_Why can't I listen?_

"Almost as if . . ."

Riku was an attractive nuisance.

Sora turned away from Riku and tried to see if he could regain his hearing that way. Then as soon as he began to hear the tale clearly. He saw Riku's body hovering above him.

"And he came upon his prey like this."

Sora jumped from his position and Kairi giggled.

"Scared Sora?" she asked in a teasing whisper.

He shook his head, "No!"

Riku smirked slyly and sat down once again.

Sora's tension was too obvious. He could tell just by the look within the corner of Riku's eye that Riku believed he had complete control over Sora's emotions. Sora couldn't let that happen to him he was too old for Riku's mind games. Standing up he suddenly grabbed everyone's gaze inadvertently.

"I'm going to go take a walk around the island, I'll be back," his goofy grin undeniably cute.

Kairi's girlish smile widened, "I knew you were scared."

He just chuckled and started walking towards the shoreline, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his stare upon the horizon of the ocean. He trekked near the wispy waves and eventually he removed his shoes and waded through the water. He took a seat near the paupu tree Riku, Kairi, and Sora had replanted a few years back, the darkness seemed to blend with his subconscious and he wavered off.

"Fall asleep?"

"Umm yeah."

"They were looking for you, I told them I knew where to find you."

"Hmm . . ."

"Kairi fell asleep a few minutes after you left."

"Did she?"

"Yeah."

Sora wiped the sandmen from his eyes and sat up from his position against the tree, "Riku, you were here the entire time, weren't you?"

A small orange light emitted from Riku's cigarette add light to his masculine facial features, "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Kairi and I are tying the knot next Friday," Sora explained to Riku.

A fog of smoke exited Riku's mouth, "I know this."

He looked to the night, a clear night, the view was incomparable to any other view on any other part of the chain of islands, "Riku . . . Kairi is really sorry about what happened."

"I'm not mad at her," Riku replied his hair getting tangled in the night time zephyrs.

It was so placid like this, here with Riku. With Kairi everything had been so chaotic lately, with all the preparations, did dedication to love have to take so much effort? A relaxation came over Sora, one that he hadn't felt since before talks of weddings. His cold feet were warming, his butterflies were leaving, it was a silent ambience inside himself once again.

Riku put out his cigarette and saw the serenity in Sora's blue eyes. A serenity he wanted to taste one last time before he gave him up.

Sora kissed Riku.

Riku kissed Sora.

**A/N:** OK, readers it's up to you if I make the next chapter a limey-lemon or not. I bet you guys are wondering when the wedding is coming up, well it's a comin' just wait and see. Sorry the updates are so slow. I'm sure you guys understand by now that I'm lazy. Please review or I'll quit this fic altogether. And everyone who did review, thanks a lot, your critiques are wonderful. Who's pumped for Final **Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus**? I know I am!

**Disclaimer:** The copyrights are somewhere near my computer desk, I swear . . . but in reality they're somewhere near Squares-Enix's computer desk.


	13. Dawn's Rainbow

**Kiss Paralysis**

_The colors of the morning are always a stunning sight._

**Chapter 12, Dawn's Rainbow**

"Riku, you know this can't go on," Sora rasped as his fingers tightened their hold on Riku's back.

The breeze on his neck and the cigarette breath only made Sora more vulnerable to Riku's seduction, "OK Sora, when the sun comes out we'll wake up from this dream and never remember it again."

That was painful. Forgetting this would be painful but Sora knew better. Tonight would be their last dream together.

Somewhere between Riku's hickies and feverish kisses Sora had removed his clothes and sometime after that Riku had done the same. The nighttime sounds were pacified, no erratic sounds of crickets just a low hum and wind. Something wet touched Sora's toes and he realized that they had managed to roll closer into the waves of the ocean. The dampness only enhanced Sora's arousal and he moaned into one of Riku's kisses.

"Sora," Riku whispered in his ear.

Riku's voice _always_ was strong, no matter what he said you could always hear his power echoing. Sora arched his back, indicating to Riku that he was unable to take the sweet torture of it all. He embarked on his escapade, starting from Sora's lips, midway at his naval, and soon at paradise. Sora dug his fingers into the sand, feeling the small grains go underneath his fingernails.

"R-Riku," he whimpered, "just . . ." his cheeks turned a bright red and even though it was night Riku could see it.

Doing as Sora requested he entered, receiving a satisfied humming noise from Sora. Riku began to pump slowly, going deeper and faster gradually. Sora's arms held tight around Riku's neck, his hands touching all his back muscles and then back to Riku's neck, his fingers twisting through his silver hair.

By now Riku had gained extreme speed, his organ harder and more eager. Sora had finished the phase of pain and was now entering a state of ecstasy.

"Riku, Riku, Riku . . . !" Sora sang his name in different notes but was always singing in a crescendo.

"Sora--" A guttural moan that sounded like a beast.

"Mmm!" Sora could feel their climaxes colliding, it was something dazzling that he had never shared with anyone else, and for some reason he would never even dream of sharing it with someone else, not even Kairi.

Riku panted above Sora, his silver bangs masking his brilliant ocean green eyes. Sora weakly removed those bangs and kissed his forehead, allowing Riku to rest atop him momentarily. After Riku's breaths slowed he rolled onto Sora's left side but his arms never removed themselves from Sora's body. He held him constantly, a subliminal message it seemed like, he just didn't want to give him up.

Sora kissed Riku's neck, his cheek, his lips, his chest, his collarbone as he was over dominated in Riku's heavy arms. He looked at the moon and they laid there without a word. Lately their conversations had grown into this sleepy silence. Sora wasn't sure if it was awkwardness, no that wasn't it, whatever it was it wasn't completely solacing.

"The sky is turning blue," Riku noted.

Sora hadn't noticed, he was still feeling quixotic from Riku's embrace, "Already?"

"Yeah . . ."

He didn't want to go through with it any longer. Sora didn't want to have the burden of not loving Kairi to his fullest potential, sure he loved her but not at this level. No! He couldn't believe himself--what was he thinking? How could Sora let this happen again? He loved Kairi, Riku is just a dream, a momentary dream, the kind of dream you don't even remember when you wake up in the morning.

How could he let Riku talk him into this . . . how could he let Riku make him feel this. It was all lust, it had to have been.

"Maybe I should just go now," Sora said, his arms growing limp within Riku's embrace.

"I have till dawn," Riku replied, acting as if the agreement was a signed contract.

Sora's brows knitted together, "Riku, what if someone sees?"

"Everyone is asleep in the huts, we're on our part of the island that we've never told anyone about."

"Riku . . ." Sora said sternly but tiredly in which made it lose its stern effect.

The stars were getting erased and the intense black night was withering away to a deep blue. In this time Riku only made gestures of affection, kissing Sora's hands, running his fingers through Sora's hair, simple and clean actions. Sora reverted back to that calming state he had felt earlier in the night.

Riku could feel Sora's tension dissolving and fading like the darkness of the night. As much as he wanted to halt that sun and remain in that twilight before dawn he knew that Sora belonged to Kairi. Whether it was obligation that bounded Sora to Kairi or that fairy tale ending everyone expected from the both of them Riku didn't know. Sora and Riku would ultimately be rejected by their childhood companions if they were to find out, Riku supposed that he could handle that sort of ordeal but Sora who was so attached to everyone . . . his heart would surely break.

"The sun is coming out," Sora whispered wistfully.

Hesitantly, Riku removed his arms from Sora and suddenly that feeling you get when you realize you're no longer being held--the solitude of it all was multiplied. Riku wiped the sand the clung to his body and then went under the small waterfall. Sora watched this, he could feel the attraction rising within him once more but he fought to deter it. He grabbed his clothes into a ball and went under the waterfall once Riku was done.

"Man," Tidus yawned as he lazily placed his sandals on, uncaring if they were even placed on his feet correctly.

He stretched as he walked out of the hut, feeling the dawn sun exemplifying heat upon his bare chest. Eager for playing blitz ball he headed to the shack that contained all the supplies but stopped abruptly when he heard soft talking, it was quite a distance away but he was positive there were two voices. Tracing back his steps he found himself walking down a path he had never really paid any attention to in the past, he crouched lowly to the ground, wondering if it was Sora and Riku practicing for earlier today--they probably weren't expecting him but he could get them in a headlock from behind and it'd be victory!

Riku and Sora were walking in opposite directions by now but Sora had walked only five steps when he felt the urge to turn back, "Riku," he turned around and grabbed his forearm.

Riku stopped and turned around, looking at Sora's expression through his wet hair, "What is it?"

"I . . ." Sora's grasp tightened on Riku's forearm but slowly let go, "can't stay with Kai--"

"Take that!" Tidus grabbed Sora into a headlock and Riku was a bit shocked that he hadn't noticed the obnoxious boy's presence earlier, since when did Tidus become a shadow ninja?

"You're up early," Riku's face stoic as he took out a cigarette from his back pocket, realizing that was the last one he had left.

Tidus grinned, "Well I figured since we're playing blitz ball this afternoon I'd get a head start on practicing!"

Riku smiled and lit his cigarette, "I don't know if I'll be around to play."

"Aww c'mon Riku!" Tidus begged.

Sora sighed, he wasn't entirely sure if he was relieved that Tidus had stopped him or angry, either way he knew he'd have to put up with early morning practice. All he wanted to do was fall asleep in Riku's arms.

"Hey guys!" came a voice that matched the same energy as Tidus's, "want some breakfast?" Selphie called out, a basket in her arms.

Kairi was soon followed after, still very tired it seemed, her composure calm and her hand rubbing her eyes every so often as she walked to the group, "I heard screaming and I woke up," she mentioned sleepily, leaning on Sora's shoulder.

Riku forced his pretty smirk and took a grape from Selphie's basket, "Let's eat breakfast and then we'll train," he then suddenly ducked a blitz ball grazing his hair and pounding Tidus right in the face.

"Ouch!" he yelped, he had flown backwards and was on the ground.

"Ay, sorry Tidus," Wakka apologized apathetically, "meant to get Riku."

Selphie giggled cruelly and began to set a blanket down for everyone to sit on. Kairi noticed Sora had drifted off to one of the palm trees and she was quick to follow.

"Something wrong, Sora? You've been a little distant since last night, aren't you glad Riku's back?" she asked as she fit herself perfectly into Sora's arms.

"No, nothing's wrong, but look at that dawn, looks kinda like a rainbow," he remarked, he knew very well a lot of things were wrong but this was the best thing he could think of at the moment as an excuse, everything he had said to Kairi was some sort of excuse, some sort of white lie.

"A rainbow?" Kairi asked, removing red bang from her eyes and then making an observation for herself, "I guess so, if the colors of the rainbow were only violet, orange, blue, and pink," she responded.

"I like it."

"I do too."

**A/N:** It's being updated slowly but surely, don't expect the next chapter soon--unless I somehow get motivated to write it. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, consider this chapter a VERY belated present.

**Disclaimers:** Nope, Santa didn't give me ownership over Kingdom Hearts for Christmas.


	14. Nap Day

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Nothing like a nap on a warm summer day._

**Chapter 13, Nap Day**

"How many have you caught so far?" asked Tidus as he held up his three very impressive fishes.

"Six," Riku responded showing Tidus his bucket full of fishes nearly twice the size of Tidus's.

He grumbled and went back to his place on the dock, resting his chin on his palm and mumbling something about Riku to himself.

By now it had been noon, around nine o' clock the boys had all participated in a game of blitz ball; Riku and Wakka had teamed together, and Sora and Tidus teamed up, and to everyone's surprise Sora and Tidus won (this honestly was a rare occasion). The game was close but Sora had managed a point during the last round and if Wakka had played a bit more defensively the game would've ended with different results. While the 'men' relentlessly played blittz ball, Kairi and Selphie walked among the island, cleaning up their old hiding nooks and flower picking as they used to do as girls.

Sora was now inside the main hut, resting under the shade of the palm trees and sleeping soundly on a tight hammock. Riku and Kairi had been on the tinier island where they had replanted the paupu tree a few years back and were fished, not for the sake of catching fish but merely just to pass time and idle.

"Sora can sure sleep, didn't he go to bed earlier than all of us?" Kairi asked, thinking of no other negative motives, but naively amazed at Sora's sleeping habits.

Riku shrugged and smiled, "He's probably worn out from the game."

"Riku," Kairi looked to the clear green-blue water, watching as the scales of a fish shimmered a brilliant glare, "Can you believe it? We're all really starting our lives as adults now."

Momentarily Kairi's words carried Riku into a placid dimension where there'd only be happiness for everyone, an equal and content happiness, he looked to the sky, "Yeah, we've come a long way."

Kairi leaned her head onto Riku's shoulder, "I think it's time you've found yourself a girl."

Riku dismissed her comment, there wasn't anyone out there for him but Sora and he was adamant in that decision.

Tidus came back from his wooden deck on the other side of the island with Selphie, "Ha--I've got seven fish!" he declared.

Selphie sighed, "No, you have_five_ fish, the other three are mine!" she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" he growled boyishly as he took a seat beside Kairi.

"Hey, where's Wakka?" asked Kairi as she drew up her dangling legs and hugged her knees.

"I think he's taking a nap with sleepy head back in the hut," Selphie answered sitting on the other side of Riku.

"I think I'll go check up on him," Kairi said but as she went to put her sandals back on her line began to dance.

"You caught something!" stated Tidus dumbly.

Her hands rapidly grasped the rod, keeping the pole firmly in her hands, "Hey Selphie check up on Sora for me, will you?"

Selphie nodded and began to walk towards that direction, "Alright!"

"I'll go too, I'm thirsty," Tidus followed after the brunette girl.

The rod was beginning to bend and Riku began to intervene, "I think you're going to need help with that," he stood behind Kairi and offered support as she began to reel it in.

"I don't think I've ever caught anything this big before!" she exclaimed as she continued reeling.

Riku continued to pull the rod, whatever it was it sure had no signs of releasing, he furrowed his brows and continued to tug at the rod, "I don't think you have either."

_There was only darkness at first, after a while there was daylight and soon after there was twilight. Between the twilight and the daylight there was darkness. The darkness is somewhere I didn't want to be . . ._

"Seems like Wakka's sleeping comfortably," Tidus noted as he poked Wakka's stomach and watched Wakka's face wrinkle up in distress then relax, he then opened up a cooler and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a gulp.

"Hey, Tidus c'mere, I don't think Sora is doing so well--Sora wake up!" she shook him but he continued to struggle in his sleep.

Tidus walked over and gave Sora a bit of a shake, "Hey, Sora--wake up."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep, "I don't want to go to the darkness--I just, I--"

_Something about the daylight just didn't appeal to me. I don't know why._

**"I don't love you Kairi!"**

Sora woke up with a jolt and felt heavy stares impale him. Selphie put a hand to her mouth and Tidus continued to watch, a dismayed expression etched on his face. Sora shook his head and blinked, what had he done? He didn't know how to respond, he could only remember his dream, the daylight, the twilight, and the dreadful darkness.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Both of the looked at each other, then glanced over their shoulders at Wakka who had woken only seconds after Sora screamed.

"Uh, nothing," Tidus broke the awkwardness.

"Yeah, Tidus was just telling me about how many fish he caught," Selphie played along for the moment.

Not to sound cheesy but the fish story sounded a little fishy to Sora, "OK . . . so exactly how many fish did you catch?"

"Seven," Tidus put on his prideful smile.

"Yep, really big ones too," Selphie noted.

"Ya right!" Wakka replied as he balanced on the hammock, "Tidus couldn't catch a fish for da life o' him."

Tidus glared at Wakka and for once Selphie glared in unison with him, "I can catch lots of fish!" he retorted.

Sora chuckled and before a childish argument could erupt the hut door swung open, "Guys--hurry up Riku needs help, Selphie grab some towels and the first aid kit!"

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked as she scurried to the cabinets grabbing the provisions Kairi had asked for.

"I have no time to explain, just hurry!" she grabbed Sora by the forearm and urged him to run, picking up speed once they got outside.

Sora could feel the sand and pointy edges of the small rocks stab into his feet as Kairi ran faster, wondering how she gained such physical strength. Wakka had began sprinting faster than them and was already ahead, he knelt down near two figures or what appeared to be two figures ahead of them. Sora could make out one of them, positive that it was Riku but the other seemed quite unfamiliar.

"What's going on?" Sora asked but Kairi didn't reply she only kept running.

The image grew clearer the more they ran and he could now discern that Riku was kissing a girl--no he was performing CPR. Blinking and rubbing his eyes he knelt down on the opposite side of the girl.

"I can still feel a pulse," Riku's heroic traits coming into play, he breathed into her again, "C'mon."

Sora was frantic just as everyone else was but some place in the back of his mind he was a little irritated by the sight.

"Let's carry her back to the shack," Kairi stated.

"No, I think she's coming back, her breathing has gotten heavier," Riku replied.

Wakka looked up and saw Tidus and Selphie running towards them, "Over here!" he yelled, waving at them.

Sora's azure eyes stared back at the girl, her drenched blonde hair was messily swept over her round face, her lips had reddened from Riku's hard kisses--no, breaths. His eyes widened and he noticed the smallest twitch in her eyebrows and she began to cough.

"She's alive," Selphie said relieved as she observed the girl's body for any bruising, cuts, or injuries of any sort.

"Thank goodness," Kairi took a towel from Selphie and began to wrap the girl with it.

"Sora, help me carry her inside," Riku commanded.

He nodded, thinking rationally instead of selfishly as he grabbed one side of the alien girl, being wary to not accidentally harm her.

The group trekked slowly but slightly hastily to the shack, taking the smoother but barely longer path back.

"Does anyone recognize her?" asked Selphie.

"I've never seen her around before, maybe she's a tourist," Kairi hypothesized.

Tidus moved one of her bangs from her face, "She sure is pretty."

"Ya," Wakka agreed, the boys grinning.

"That's off subject," Selphie barked as she opened the shack door for Riku and Sora.

"Someone get blankets prepared for her," Riku said sternly which transformed everyone's playful moods to something more serious.

Sora gently placed the girl onto the largest of the three hammocks, "Her breathing seems steady," he remarked.

"Yeah," Riku put a hand to her forehead, "I don't think she has a fever."

"Should we bring her back to the mainland?" asked Kairi.

"When it gets cooler, the sun might dehydrate her at this time," Riku noted.

Selphie began to prepare beverages for everyone, "I'll start making lunch now."

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'm sure the girl will be fine," she assured, believing that Sora's worries were focused on the girl.

He smiled acting assured and nodded.

Riku sat by the girl's side, observing her closely. She was cute but very unfamiliar, he had never seen her around before.

Selphie felt a little intimidated by this girl, "C'mon Riku have something to drink," she motioned for him to come towards the table as she poured him some lemonade.

He remained by the girl's side for a moment then rose to Selphie's request, gently grazing Sora in a small secret move of affection, "OK."

Sora sighed and watched as Tidus stared at the girl, it seemed everyone was eager for her to awaken but Sora wasn't so sure she was that easy to trust--but surely she must be, she doesn't have a single malign feature about her.

Riku took the glass of lemonade and headed towards the door, "I'll be back, I'm going to look to see if there might be anyone else out there."

The brunette girl put her hands on her hips, "Don't stay out there too long, lunch will be done soon," she said in a motherly tone.

Sora tentatively rose, "I'll help," he volunteered.

Tidus remembered the incident that happened before the discovery of the unconscious girl so he suppressed his urge to help them, "Later," he waved.

Selphie looked at Kairi as she began cutting up some vegetables, not realizing she had been staring at her, _I wonder if she has any idea . . ._

"Hey, Selphie we have bread, right?" asked Kairi,ceasing Selphie's gaze.

"Yep, we sure do," she rummaged through the basket and handed her the loaf.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**A/N:** An update TWICE this month, I'm so proud! Today is my birthday and I got in the mood to write with all this new found birthday inspiration. Thanks for all the helpful reviews, I managed to come up with some more plot twists, this story might drag on longer than I intended. I feel old, I'm sixteen and I've been writing fics since I was eleven.

**Disclaimer:** It's my birthday, I deserve to own Kingdom Hearts, at least for a day . . .


	15. Changing Mists

**Kiss Paralysis**

_After mists and fogs, everything gets rearranged._

**Chapter 14, Changing Mists**

"I think it's best that we take her back now," stated Riku as he overlooked the sky that had gone greyer throughout the afternoon, "The air doesn't seem as humid."

Selphie nodded and packed the last of the supplies to bring home, "Are we missing anything else?"

The sapphire-eyed girl overlooked the bundle of provisions, "Nope, I think we're good," she approved, linking her arm with Sora's and leading the party out of the hut.

Tidus gathered the last of the supplies from Selphie, "Wakka!" called Tidus as he sped up towards the dock, sand kicking up behind him, "here's some more stuff," he handed his buddy one of three bags of supplies.

"Aw'right, so who'd ridin' wid' who?" asked Wakka as he evenly distributed the bags for each boat.

Riku carried the blonde girl in his arms, a blanket wrapped around her delicate frame, "I'll stay with her but I need someone else with me."

"I'll go wid' ya," volunteered Wakka, seizing the opportunity with the pretty girl before Tidus could.

"What? I can ride with her if you want Wakka, you should ride with Selphie!" he responded, trying to make his offer as appealing as possible.

The islander chuckled, "Naw, I'm fine with Riku," he rejected and took a seat on the boat with Riku and the unknown girl.

Selphie crossed her arms and sat in the boat, "Wakka, you're sending me to my death by making me ride with Tidus," she complained.

Tidus muttered something incoherent and stumbled into the boat, "Stop your whining," he scoffed.

Kairi and Sora had already settled in their own boat while the dispute of who would be in which boat was being made, "So are we ready to go?" asked Sora, grinning, "I'd hate to see rain on our way back the mainland."

"Ya, let's go," Wakka began to row the boat back home alongside with Riku.

"We need to get this girl some help now," Riku announced in a most firm voice as he swiftly maneuvered the boat.

With that regal voice of Riku's Selphie and Tidus set aside their petty fight and began to row in rhythm with everyone else.

Usually the group managed to stay tightly packed together but the waves were abnormally high today which set everyone about fifteen feet away from each other. Sora was struggling a bit with Kairi as a partner today, had the waves been more placid this task would've easy.

"Waves are high today," Kairi strained to say as she continued the hard rowing of the boat.

"Yeah," agreed Sora, "but I can see shore now, so I think we'll be good," replied Sora optimistically.

Wakka and Riku were already ahead, despite having an extra person in their boat, yet both of them had most of the brute and strength in the group.

"Hey Sora," started Kairi, "do you think it'll be this cloudy on our wedding day?" she asked.

"Huh?" sometimes Sora said 'huh' out of reflex, "Oh--no, it won't be like this!"

She laughed at his assured face, "I hope you're right," she looked behind her to see the shore, "Oh, Riku and Wakka have already reached shore."

Sora looked over Kairi's shoulder and noticed that the both of them were heaving the girl out of the boat, "They're probably going to bring that girl to the hospital right away."

Kairi nodded, "Something about her seems familiar, you know?"

"Yeah," came Sora's simple comment but Kairi was right, there was definitely a feel of nostalgia about that girl.

Selphie and Tidus were soon on shore and talking with Wakka and Riku, their conversation looked curt since Riku walked hastily away, taking the girl with him. At seeing Riku's sudden departure Sora arbitrarily began rowing faster.

"I think I felt some sprinkles," said Kairi as she wiped a tear of rain from her cheek.

"Yeah, we ought to row faster," advised Sora.

The couple began rowing faster and the figures of their friends were growing bigger. Sora didn't want to get caught up in this rain. He was already tired from the long day at the beach, his lack of sleep wasn't a helping factor either.

_If Riku hadn't of done that I would've been more rested. Then again . . . would those thoughts and dreams have caught up on me? Like that one dream . . ._

"We're here!" declared his dear fiancé as she got off the boat, tying the rope to the dock.

Sora followed in suit and helped Kairi tie up the boat, "So where did Riku go?" he questioned his friends who were waiting on the dock.

"Oh, he went and brought that girl to the hospital, we're all going to go by and check up on him then have dinner," said Selphie as she tried to shelter herself from the droplets of rain.

"Let's get outta here before it starts pouring!" said Wakka as a clap of thunder echoed in the sky.

The remnants of the party scurried towards the town and darted to their own homes. On their flighty run they made a decision to see Riku then eat some dinner in honor of the wedding that would be in five days or so. Sora used himself to shelter his little love from the cruel sheets of water. She fumbled a bit with the keys but managed to unlock the door of their home.

She stared at Sora and at the rain outside that ironically began to subside as they entered their house, "Well, isn't that funny?" she asked Sora, as she began to giggle.

Sora laughed along with her, there was something enchanting about Kairi that forced your emotions to surrender to her happiness

"I like getting caught up in the rain with you," Kairi said as she squished herself against Sora, not minding the puddle that was forming under them.

"I like it too," replied Sora as he kissed the top of her head and slowly removed himself from the embrace.

"You want to shower first?' asked Kairi, as she took off her soaking sandals and rung out her hair by the front porch.

"Yeah sure," Sora answered as he took off his shoes and set them outside, glancing at the post rain clouds wandering out to the sea.

Kairi went towards her room and removed drenched clothing, changing into some sleep attire until the left. She took her rain washed clothes and placed them outside on the line to dry. Sora headed inside of the bathroom and started a warm shower, hanging his own clothes on the rack inside the shower area. He sighed as he felt the water pelt down on him, opening his mouth to the running water and spitting it out to refresh himself.

He looked to the running water flowing to the drain but before he could stare and think profound things he shook his head of thoughts and concentrated solely on bathing. There was no time to run a train of thought--he had curiosity to satisfy.

About two hours later the group congregated at the hospital, Sora and Kairi arriving first, then Selphie, then Wakka, and lastly Tidus. Together they entered and asked for Riku and the mysterious girl.

"Room 124 on the third floor," said the nurse who busily got back to work.

Conversation through the walk in the florescent hallways and in the elevator were bland and full of lulls, everyone just seemed anxious to see her. Sora led the pack to the door and was the one to knock politely.

"Come in," Riku's response was unreadable.

Sora opened the door and saw the girl attached to various tubes with a very steady heart rate, she was doing fine.

Kairi and Selphie went to the foot of the bed to examine her but Kairi was the first to ask any questions, "Find anything about her?'

He nodded, "She moved here recently, she got lost on her boat trying to explore the different islands."

"What's her name?" questioned Selphie.

"Naminé," a gorgeous name left Riku's lips.

"Is she doin' alright?" Wakka asked as he took a seat beside Riku.

He nodded, "Like I thought she was just dehydrated, she's sleeping now."

Sora finally entered conversation, "how long has she been asleep?"

"We're going out to dinner Riku, would you like to come?" Kairi invited, eager to spend more time with her friends.

"Yeah," Riku stood up and smiled in response, "I'm going to wash up and I'll meet you guys at . . ."

"The Landing!" Tidus had been staring at the foreign girl in a trance but mention of food broke his stare.

"We ate there not too long ago," replied Sora.

"I'm in da mood for sea food," Wakka stated.

"Me too," Kairi said a bit meekly, Selphie nodded in response.

Riku secretly pulled a cigarette out, hiding it in his sleeve, "The Landing is cool with me."

"So The Landing it is then!" Selphie declared before Tidus could.

"Alright," Sora gave in, nothing was wrong with eating at the place, it's just the memories were distasteful

Time passed. Everyone met up. Dinner was lighthearted and as easy-going as ever.

Sora wasn't distant this time either, he rather enjoyed himself, but he noticed a slight change in Riku's attention. The fog came in and Riku went out for a smoke but he didn't request for Sora to follow.

He never came back, Sora was first to notice he was gone but he never asked about it or left to look for him.

Selphie had returned from her bathroom break and said she saw Riku on her way out, she told everyone his good-bye: _Tell them I went to check on Naminé, I'll see everyone tomorrow._

No one was bothered by Riku's complacent ways, just Sora.

**A/N:** I would've had this up on Saturday but I didn't think what I had was sufficient. In any case this fic should be wrapped up in the next two chapters, plus the epilogue, at least those are my plans. I'm thinking about a sequel but I dunno if there's enough fan base behind this fic. What do you guys think?

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over the wonderful Kingdom Hearts.


	16. Light Out

**Kiss Paralysis**

_Tie up the loose ends before morning comes again._

**Chapter 16, Light Out**

He watched his reflection in the mirror. Sora fixed his collar and fingered his cufflinks, irritably. Tomorrow, it would happen tomorrow.

Kairi had been superstitious and refused to see Sora fitted for his suit so she had Wakka and Tidus accompany him and ensure it fit like glove.

"Are you done in there?" Tidus questioned impatiently, overlooking his own suit that he'd be wearing for the wedding.

"Uh--yeah," answered Sora, "You better not laugh at me," he said in immediate defense, predicting Tidus and Wakka's snickers.

Wakka was leaning against the wall, "Ehh, we won't laugh, come out already!" he drummed his fingers in irritation.

Sora emerged from the bathroom of his own house and sheepishly attempted to comb down his hair, "Does the tux look good?"

Wakka grinned--whoever thought Sora would be the first to get hitched? He straightened out his tie in a fatherly gesture and managed to pat down Sora's relentless hair. He was handsome, even with such a boyish physique.

"Aww, you're all grown up!" Tidus had to tease at least once.

Wakka gave Tidus a swift punch in the chest, "Don't listen to him--ya look good man."

Sora shrugged, "Thanks Wakka."

"I was just kidding with you, Sora," Tidus rubbed the forming bruise in hopes to ebb off the pain.

Eager to get the tux off Sora headed into the bathroom after receiving approval from his friends, "I'm going to take this thing off before Selphie shows up," he closed the door behind him.

Tidus chuckled, "She's with Kairi and Naminé right now and you know them, they won't be back anytime soon."

"Speaking of the girls . . ." Wakka mentioned his thoughts in speech, "Riku's been gettin' fond of Naminé, don't cha' think?"

"Oh yeah I bet Selphie's feathers are all ruffled over that," Tidus commented--gaining a mental picture of Selphie as a chicken.

Sora tossed the shirt over his head blocking out the conversation best he could. Just by simply imagining Riku with Naminé left him feeling positively jilted. He put on some casual clothes and opened the door and went into his room to hang the suit.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go for a walk and think for a while," Sora scratched the back of his head habitually as he returned to the living room.

"Not gettin' cold feet, are ya?" Tidus elbowed Sora in the side.

He put up another smile--the same goofy smile he'd been putting up for everyone during the past two weeks, "Nah, just you know, I need time to think . . ."

Wakka pulled Tidus by the ear towards the exit of Sora and Kairi's home, "Yeah man--it's cool."

Tidus pushed off his elder companion, "Stop by my house after you're done thinking, alright?"

"OK," replied Sora as he waved at his friends who lingered for a moment by the threshold and then disappeared, talking and debating on their way out.

He meandered to the couch, letting his knees bend and his body fall to the cushions. Sora peered at the window and then laid on the couch. Here he was again, back at square one. Wait, he never really left square one, did he? Or maybe he moved onto square two but then Naminé entered and pushed him back to square one. Sora sighed, love should've have to be compared to a board game.

How could his childhood friend of so long seduce him. Seduce him then leave him with such a decision that seemed impossible to determine. Then finally when Sora made his selection Riku left. He left so abruptly. So soon.

Sora wiped the little droplet that he believed to have magically formed one his cheek--he wouldn't shed a single tear over this!

He rummaged through his soul and collected all the inspiration to go outside and see daylight one last time as a boy. He got up and miserably placed on his flip-flops, opening the door and squinting his eyes at the after noon sun rays. Sora walked down the smooth concrete path that easily led to the shore in a matter of ten minutes or so.

The sea breeze calmed his nerves a bit and he didn't mind the sand that got caught in between his toes, if anything that was just soothing. Sora found a nice broken dock to sit on and watched as ships sailed over the smooth waves. He looked over the broad shoreline and noticed a couple in the distance.

That distinct pale skin. Surely it was Riku.

The girl was definitely Naminé, it was hard to see such pure blonde hair like that around the islands. Sunlight usually tainted everyone's hair. Sora's presence went unnoticed as Naminé scampered into the small waves on the shore, splashing through them and beaming at Riku who seemed equally happy even with such a small smile.

A stranger already provoking a smile from Riku? It can't be true.

Sora stayed hidden behind the dock, his eyes still quite fixated on the two as they traversed down the beach. It seemed Naminé's charm was already wooing Riku . . . how could that be?

By now Sora could possibly be in their range of sight but before the two could get a better view Naminé took a seat. Relieved that this bought him more time to spy Sora kept watching, free of guilt. Riku sat beside her, a fairly close distance near her and Naminé pulled out a sketch book from a small bag.

Sora watched Riku watch Naminé who watched the setting sun before her, making a rough sketch in hopes to make an oil painting of it later. The couple stayed very silent for a while and once the last traces of the sunlight sunk inevitably into the dark blue sea Naminé stood up, brushing off her dress.

Riku watched her shiver and removed his outer shirt, she declined gingerly, but Riku persisted, and she finally accepted.

Taking this walk should've cleared Sora's mind, not frustrate it more. He was in a mental headlock, or probably more so a heartlock.

He took once last glance at them as they walked off the shore, Riku's arm around her tiny shoulders in means of protection. It saddened Sora how Riku would never be able to do that to him so freely and publicly.

Once he believed the coast was clear he started back home, his gaze focused on the ground the entire time. Sora should've realized this sooner, even Riku has to have some attraction to girls--and Sora couldn't compete with a girl, especially a girl as pretty and enchanting as Naminé.

He finally took his eyes off the ground once he reached the front gate of his home and smiled at the expectant Kairi grinning at him at the front door.

"I cooked your favorite tonight," she gestured for Sora to come in.

The smell of his favorite food was inviting and Kairi's sweet affections were enough to put him into a temporary euphoria, "Really?" Sora asked, hastily going to the dinner table.

"Yep, eat up cause we've got a big day tomorrow," she said in almost a maternal tone as she pulled out the chair for Sora to sit on.

Sora took a seat and began to dig in, "Shish ish gewd," he said with a mouthful of pot roast.

She smiled warmly and began to cut into her own meal, "I'm glad you like it."

For a while the both of them indulged in dinner table conversation. Everyday Kairi and Sora would do this, it was daily and routine, and was just as important as brushing your teeth in the morning when you wake up and at night before you go to sleep.

"And so--Selphie almost pushed over the entire stack of books," Kairi story finished with an eruption of giggles.

Sora laughed in response, it seemed that Kairi's last arrangements for the day had went smoothly.

He enjoyed their talk today, more than the ones they've had in the past but unfortunately whenever the lulls sneakily crept after some talk he'd fall back into depressed state. Kairi took notice of this.

"Hey Sora, what's the matter?" she asked, her head tilted.

"N-nothing!" Sora answered and took a bite of roast.

"Are you sure?" she asked, ". . . it's not cold feet?" she asked meekly and nervously.

"No, never!" Sora declared.

"Good," Kairi's own fear died inside her.

Sora then decided to talk a little of his own day to keep and enhance the joy on Kairi's face. It worked but when he finished his plate he needed to go to bed before he told the unnecessary parts of his day. The part of the day that would probably show off his despair.

"Mm, I full," Sora patted his stomach and pushed his plate forward but in all honesty he could've gone for second's.

Kairi was pretty astonished, "Full already?" very unusual of Sora, considering his perpetual love for pot roast.

"Yeah," he replied stiffly, "I kinda just want to put some pajamas on and go to bed."

Kairi nodded, that was pretty understandable, rest before the big day is always a good idea, "Well, alright."

Sora kissed Kairi lightly on the lips and cleaned his plate in the sink before he went into his bedroom to change. Once he accomplished the nightly routine he laid down on the bed, overhearing faint laughs of Kairi down the hall. She must've been talking on the phone with Selphie.

He rolled over onto his side and looked through the windows that exposed the starry night. Sora then turned his back to the window, refusing to look at the moon that reminded him of Riku. Sleep wasn't too welcoming tonight.

Sora did however manage to fall asleep before Kairi crawled into bed.

The dreams once again had contaminated his mind.

_It was nighttime in the dream. The lights were unusually dim on the island since it was a summer night. Sora wandered over the familiar streets, looking through the windows, most of them revealing familiar faces. No one ever noticed him staring into their homes and all of them were enjoying themselves some way or another. He took in a breath upon arrival at Riku's new home._

_There he was on the balcony of his bedroom. His chest free from clothing, his hair a prisoner to the breeze, and his eyes as ethereal and distant as the stars in the sky._

_Sora smiled and called for him but instead of Riku's welcoming gaze he received a look of repulse from him. Sora silenced himself._

_Behind him came small and slender arms that wrapped around his chest and pure hair that matched his own._

_Naminé stared blankly at Sora but when she attempted to speak to him her lips were seized by Riku's._

_Apalled, Sora slowly walked back and his forearm was suddenly grabbed by a sobbing Kairi._

_"I know Sora, I know . . ." she choked._

_He opened his arms to her but she denied them._

_The ground under him shattered and he fell ._

Sora woke up and saw the stars through the window. Kairi slept beside him. He threw off the bed sheets and walked towards the window.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**A/N:** OK, so looks like we're just about wrapping it up. Expect this to be done before May, I swear. I'm determined to finish this guys, give me some support!

**Disclaimer:** NO NO NO NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS . . . but I'm definitely pumped for Kingdom Hearts 2.


	17. Sea Us

**Kiss Paralysis**

_The tear-drops-rain-drops fall from our faces sink to the ground and into the ocean._

**Chapter 17, Sea Us**

"Is everything arranged properly?" asked Selphie urgently as she trotted about the numerous tables, verifying that every flower was in its place and the tableware was methodically aligned.

"I think everything is in check," Naminé replied as she polished a fork, the dullness fading and revealing her pink-cheeked reflection.

Tidus circled a few tables under Selphie's command, "Everything is good here," he answered then started wandering off towards the tables of his own interest, "I'm going to see if the food table is--"

Selphie cast him a foreboding look and answered curtly, "Riku has already overlooked them."

Tidus mouthed an **O**. Disappointed he shuffled over to Wakka who gave him a small carrot to snack on for the meantime.

The wedding was gorgeously painted, it resembled something heavenly and tropical at the same time. The tables were decorated in sheer pink table cloths and sheer blue ones, the dining ware was orderly and dazzling with silver forks, spoons, and knives, the china was painted with vivid handmade designs of island flowers. The seats were simple and made of wicker with beige padding. The napkins were lavender, folded into intricate designs that resembled hats in a sense, and resting patiently on plates. The vases were a solid off-white color that contrasted well with the luscious, luminous flowers of Destiny Island and alongside each vase was a single paupu fruit that would be cut for everyone at each table to share.

The paupu fruit on each table was Kairi's idea, she believed that all the people gathered at this wedding should share their destinies together. Destiny was a romantic idea to her after all.

Roman pillars surrounded the isle, wrapped around them were brilliant green vines, accented with sunset pink flowers. The altar was surrounded by the renowned flowers and plants of Destiny Island and the carpet in which Kairi would lay her feet on was a delicate cream color with golden edges.

Naminé stood at the beginning of the trail that led to the alter, daydreaming for a second of her own wedding day, "How lovely," she didn't feel herself say it.

"It is," Riku answered from behind her, his sea green eyes almost as dazed as her own.

She blushed and smoothed her dress, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," he answered as he fixed the silvery white flower on his tux.

"Oh," she replied, smiling, "It must be a really big day for Sora, don't you think?"

Riku nodded, "He's really come far, Kairi and Sora will surely last," something flickered into his eyes, Naminé couldn't really place it though, it was something like a rejoicing despair.

"I'm glad for him, for the both of them," she responded sincerely.

Before their moment could get any more intimate Selphie emerged from Kairi's dressing tent, "Naminé, come into the tent for a moment?" she asked, "Oh yeah, Riku you ought to see Sora before the wedding, he looks so anxious and nervous."

Naminé nodded, "Well, I'm going to help them out."

Before she left Riku kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Alright."

Her cheeks were reddening madly and Selphie's green eyes emitted something that looked like jealousy.

Kairi side glanced at Selphie as she allowed the hairdresser to curl her hair, "What's the matter, Selphie?"

Her friend returned and smiled, she knew better than to feel any vendetta towards Naminé, especially since Kairi had grown fond of her over the past few days, "Nothing's wrong," she assured, grinning.

The bright blonde entered the tent and took a seat, "Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Um, I know this is on such short notice," Kairi mentioned meekly, "but we're running short a maid and I was wondering if you would mind . . ."

Naminé smiled widely, "I'd love to!" she answered before Kairi could finish her request.

Kairi smiled gratefully, "Thank-you Naminé, that means so much to me."

"The wedding just wouldn't be complete without the right number of bridesmaids," Selphie commented as she fixed a stray bang in her hair.

"Oh, is Riku here yet?" asked Kairi, now free from the styling of the hairdresser.

"Yes, he just arrived not too long ago," answered Naminé politely.

Kairi seemed relieved, "Good, I'm glad."

"Naminé, you should have the hairdresser work with your hair for a little while," Selphie suggested as she helped Kairi place on her veil.

"It does look sort of plain, doesn't it?" she asked as she observed her locks of blonde fall flatly against her dress.

"A few curls here and there and it'll look nice," Kairi replied sweetly.

Selphie helped Kairi add on the rest of the complicated wedding garments and then moved out of the way, she felt herself flushing at Kairi's image, she looked really pretty, a bride to be proud of, "Wow, Kairi . . ."

She stepped in front of the mirror and overlooked her dress. Riku was the one who helped her on deciding, she was thankful for his good taste. The veil was small, the mesh so translucent and adorned with flowers. The dress held an islander sort of appearance but in a formal way. Pastel pink flowers and ribbons adorned the hem and the dress had a certain simplicity that softened and heightened all the features of Kairi. The straps crossed in the back and the dress wasn't quite poofy, like 1800's Victorian dresses, more so thin and pressing perfectly against Kairi body frame, reaching above the knee. Her dress was much like a combination between a sundress and wedding dress. Her shoes were delicate white pumps, with flowers adorning them. The necklaces around Kairi's neck were but thin silver chains, the charm was a small silver key that Sora had given her as a present when he returned on that fateful day. The earrings were pearls her own mother had worn at her wedding and the hairdresser did a splendid job on her hair, framing Kairi's face perfectly, and making it the focal point.

Selphie had finally managed to say a proper compliment, "Kairi, you look beautiful, truly amazing."

"Thank-you Kairi," she took her friend in her arms and felt herself already growing sentimental.

Naminé took a moment to look at Kairi and she smiled at the friends, Kairi really was breathtaking.

Meanwhile, Sora was sitting inside his own tent, his hair had always refused to agree with anyone so in the end the stylist opted for a more casual look--basically his hair looked normal. Tidus was sitting beside Sora and on the other side was Wakka.

"Man," was all Tidus could say and it spoke for both Wakka and himself.

Wakka scratched his head idly, "Yeah, man, don't be nervous, it's goin' to be cool."

"Yeah," Sora replied blandly and he went to fix his tie that always ended up slightly crooked no matter how much it was worked on.

Tidus's gaze went to the entrance and watched as Riku came inside discreetly, "About time you got here," he declared playfully.

Riku only replied with a casual smirk and leaned against one of the posts that supported the tent, "Are you ready, Sora?"

Sora looked to his best friend, "Yeah, I think so."

Wakka could sense Riku's prep talk coming and he knew it always worked best when Sora and Riku shared it alone, "C'mon Tidus, I'm going to see if they finished cooking all the appetizers."

"Sounds good to me," he followed hurriedly after Wakka.

Riku took the empty seat that Tidus left behind and if he could, he would've smoked a cigarette, but for Kairi he wouldn't smoke at their wedding.

"I'm really going to go through with this Riku and you're not going to stop me," Sora declared, his heart wrenching.

"And I won't stop you, Sora," Riku response sounded cold to Sora, however it was quite a complete malicious response.

Sora took in a deep breath, "Riku, I love Kairi with all my heart," his words betrayed him so much.

Riku only nodded, "You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't love her."

Sora fingered his tie and Riku motioned for him to stand. He did as told and felt himself going rigid, he hadn't been this close to Riku since--no sense in recalling that day.

"Sora, you should learn to tie these properly," he lectured, sea icy green eyes overlooking the tie and then focusing in on Sora's ocean blue eyes.

Riku's height has always towered over Sora but it wasn't that particular aspect about Riku that made Sora succumb , it was his eyes, they were such rare eyes, so quixotic.

Sora grinned innocently, Riku hadn't been lecturing him lately, it was so nostalgic and solacing hearing it again, "I won't ever be able to do it on my own," he admitted.

"Sora," Riku could've kissed Sora after that smile--he could've took Sora by the hand and ran off to the ports--he could've found a way to a world that would exist solely for them--he could've made Sora his own--but Riku knew realities better than anyone else. Destiny wouldn't work out like he wanted it to and he was accepting it.

Sora looked up after observing himself in the mirror, the tie was finally symmetrical, "Hmm?"

"Make Kairi a happy wife, take care of her," those words reminded him of the beginnings, recalling the darkness and Kingdom Hearts.

"I will," Sora said nobly, he would because Riku asked him to and because he was in love with Kairi. Sora just had to remind himself that he loved Kairi.

Tidus cleared his throat upon his entrance, "The wedding starts in ten minutes," he reminded.

Sora noticed the crumbs around Tidus's mouth, "You better not have ate everything," he joked.

Tidus immediately began to rid his face of the evidence, "I didn't!" he defended.

Sora just laughed lightly and watched as Riku began heading towards the exit.

"I'll see you at the alter, Sora," those words sounded foreboding more than comforting.

Riku departed from the tent and Sora stared at himself at the mirror. He didn't feel appropriate for such formal attire. His tux seemed to enhance his boyishness rather than diminish it. He straightened his tie one last time and silently prayed for himself.

The pianist sounded for Kairi's entrance and Selphie grinned, "It's your time to shine!"

Kairi nodded and every ounce of grace within her had unleashed into her movement and into her posture. She was something like an angel as she walked along the white carpet spread before her, leading her to her everlasting life, leading her to her beloved. The flower girl behind her made Kairi's flight only look more celestial, the rose petals floating and falling. Selphie and Naminé matched accordingly to Kairi--both sharing equal poise with her and only exuding more beauty for Kairi.

Sora swallowed and he his fingers twitched, he knew if he were to straighten out his tie he'd only look more nervous but Kairi was so beautiful. Was he really worthy of her love. Kairi's love was so profound, almost so profound it was tangible. She deserved something whole-hearted. She deserved _all_ his love. Could Sora provide for such a pure love?

Kairi was now standing before him, her blue eyes sparkling and reflecting into his own. Her red hair but a halo around her flawless face. Sora was struck by disbelief, this was the girl, no woman that loved him and that he loved too.

When the priest began to speak Sora became warped into his mind's land to comprehend his speech but when he said, "Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined together. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace!" something in Sora screamed for help--it screamed for Riku's objection.

It was only for a second but Sora looked away from Kairi's eyes, trying to glance impossibly at the man behind him. His best man. Riku made no protest. Sora realized this was real, he was getting married, and no one could reject. Only Sora could do the speaking now.

There was more brief speaking from the priest and now it was Sora's turn, what would he say, should he run now?

"I take you Kairi, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I pledge you my faith and love."

The priests speaks but it's all too obscured for Sora, his thoughts and emotions were acting as a blockade, shackling him down.

He listened now for Kairi's lips moved and repeated the same verse to him, "I take you Sora, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto I pledge you my faith and love."

It happened quick but Sora's body seemed to be doing all the reacting for him and he closed his eyes, bringing Kairi into his arms and kissing her for the world to witness their love, their marriage.

Kairi and Sora were granted the first to be on the dance floor and soon couples gradually filed in after. Amidst all the twirling and dancing Sora could see Naminé along with Riku and as the blonde twirled Sora and Riku's gazes clashed.

Sora knew every emotion behind those rock-like eyes.

He had abandoned his love for Riku.

They both had already known it would've ended up this way.

They knew it from the beginning.

No kiss and no lingering paralysis.

**A/N:** Tragic ending, don't you think? There's an epilogue so before you get mad at me and flame me with angry reviews, critique this chapter nicely, and I should have the epilogue up soon. Man, this chapter was LONG. Sorry for the slow update, I've actually been playing **Kingdom Hearts II**.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Kingdom Hearts, ugh.


	18. Epilogue

**Kiss Paralysis**

_At one time, we had everyday._

**Epilogue**

A blitz ball was sent buzzing high into the tropical-blue sky and Tidus caught it in his arms and cradled it close to him as he raced to the crashing waves. The boys ran down the shoreline, kicking and tossing the ball about in a mad-flash-frenzy. If you were a fairly far distance you might distinguish them as the kids that they had been about five years ago. Even if they had all grown into their own fashions and developed into a sense of 'man' the adolescence remained inside every single one of them.

The same with the girls. When they found something funny, the same shiny charming smiles came across their delicate faces and their movements hadn't change a bit. A habit Kairi had yet to grow out of was grabbing her right arm whenever staring out into sea. With the addition of Naminé into their clique their girly-girl ways only enhanced.

"Hey aren't you guys hungry? Quit goofing off and come get some lunch!" Selphie yelled to boys, her hands resting on her hips in a motherly stance.

Tidus grinned and headed in the direction of the girls, "Coming Selphie!" he said obediently.

Sora looked at Wakka and Wakka looked back at him, they exchanged a mutual understanding in that one stare, both of them laughing in unison. No one really saw it coming but Tidus somehow got the nerve to ask Selphie on a date.

Selphie, of course, rejected at first but after some convincing from Kairi she gave in and the reasoning according to Selphie was, _"I only listened to Kairi because she's my best friend,"_ but everybody knew better than that. Selphie harbored feelings for Tidus she just had a difficult time admitting to them.

To everyone's surprise the first date didn't ignite the apocalypse and they'd actually been going pretty steady ever since then . Even with their fits and arguments their love was blatantly underneath every bitter word they screamed at each other. They were good for each other and that's what mattered.

Kairi moved over and gave room for Sora to take a seat, "Here," she offered.

He smiled in thanks for the seat and sat beside his wife and automatically wrapped his arm around her like good husbands often do.

Wakka had taken the seat where Riku would be, had he been there, "What's Riku up to?" he looked to Naminé as he took a bite of a turkey sandwich.

"Some pipes are broken inside the house, along with a window," she replied as she pulled out a sea-salt ice-cream bar and took a bite, "He said he'll try to be back before we go to the market to go shopping."

Tidus had hurriedly consumed his first sandwich and said, "Riku ought to take some time to have fun, he's always working on that house."

His girlfriend gave him an exasperated look, "At least he does work!" Selphie countered, scolding him.

Sora just smiled and chewed idly on his sandwich, not entirely hungry, "He put his heart into that house, he just wants to take care of it," somehow Riku's feelings always conveyed very smoothly to Sora, vice versa with Riku.

Kairi nodded, "Riku has always been that way," she agreed with Sora.

Sora glanced over to the sea and placed down his sandwich, getting that solitude, lonely-like feeling again, "I'm going to see if Riku needs any help," he announced as he brushed off the sand on his shorts.

"Alright," Kairi answered cheerfully as she stood to kiss Sora good-bye, "I'll see you soon then!"

"I'll meet you at the market place around three," Sora returned the affection.

He grinned and waved good-bye to everyone and they contagiously smiled and waved as well. Sora hadn't truly decided to see Riku despite that honest smile, instead Sora decided to wander to about the market place and look around there alone, there was something reassuring about wandering that busy place on your own.

Once he reached the market place, he first browsed around the knick-knack shop, watching the colored glass decorations catch the light in a multitude of blue, yellow, green, and red. He looked over the wooden carvings on an opposite shelf and smiled, the duck and dog resembled Donald and Goofy, and all the fond memories refilled his mind.

Sometimes whenever Sora saw a key, or even a shadow lurking behind a wall he longed to live adventurously again. When he returned home a few years ago he thought he extinguished any needs for adventure and that sealing all the worlds was enough but the hunger for journeying was permanently attached to his soul, manifesting silently.

He sighed and laughed to himself, _those times are over with_, he thought as he exited the store and then entered the pet store beside it. He meandered to the kitten pin and scooped a tiny black fur ball into his hand, petting the blue-eyed kitty under the chin and behind the ears.

_Cute, such beautiful eyes . . ._

He glanced over at one of the cat clocks with hanging tails that moved back and forth in sync with the eyes, "Three-thirty," he muttered and placed the kitten down that mewed for him to stay longer.

Sora stepped back outside into the warm afternoon sun and to the left, exiting the tool store adjacent to the pet shop was Riku. Why did Fate and Destiny control Sora like he was their favorite mannequin?

Meanwhile, everyone watched as Kairi began to eat her third sandwich as hungrily as she ate the second one and Selphie bravely spoke for everyone, clearing her throat beforehand, "Hey Kairi, you're going to get fat if you eat too much," she laughed to show she was joking, sorta.

"Huh?" Kairi blushed and placed her sandwich down, "Well, I am eating for two," she stated proudly.

With that said, everyone's mouth dropped, "Did you say for two?" asked Wakka who did nothing about the sea-salt ice-cream that was melting on his hand and dripping down his arm.

Naminé smiled and hugged Kairi, "Congratulations!" she was first to relate with Kairi's feelings.

Selphie blinked but soon hugged Kairi as well, "Does Sora know?" she asked as she tightened her embrace momentarily.

"No, I was going to surprise him tonight during dinner," Kairi replied with a giggle and a bat in her eyes.

"Boy, he's going to be in for a surprise," Tidus chuckled, getting a mental image of Sora's reaction.

Kairi had always wanted a family and she was glad her plans of marriage and children were following through as she had intended them to. She yearned for something to love and nurture and it was happening. Even with such hasty decisions everyone was supporting her which was also a blessing. Kairi didn't mind starting a family so soon, she'd always liked children and this would be perfect for her. All of Kairi's dreams were being realized sooner than she believed they would've occurred. And she was jubilant, glad, happy, joyous, anything that could describe such brilliant feelings.

What is he doing here? Sora attempted to ignore Riku but was taken by the forearm by a calloused and firm hand, "Sora," the loneliness he had earlier was beginning to decay inside him.

"Riku, I've got to meet Kairi and everyone else at the entrance of the marketplace," Sora answered urgently, looking down so Riku's eyes couldn't compel him to stay.

"Sora, now's our chance," somehow Sora couldn't get out of that grip. He didn't even realize he wasn't even trying to get out of Riku's clutches.

Sora looked up, which defeated the purpose of him looking down the entire time he had been in Riku's presence, "What are you talking about?"

Riku smirked the scheming smirk he had owned ever since they were children, "We can get to the next island if we leave now."

No, Sora couldn't leave Kairi behind after all they endured and they just got married, "Riku . . ." however, Sora couldn't ignore the fact that the offer was tempting.

It was like another chance at adventure.

He was suddenly pulled into a hidden nook between two stores and Riku kept his arms around Sora--stern but soft much like the walls of an asylum. He pressed his lips against Sora's and Sora tasted the nicotine on Riku's tongue. When Sora should've resisted he only became more addicted. When both were rendered breathless Riku slowly parted but still kept Sora in his arms. Even after kissing Riku Sora could still feel Riku's moistened lips on his own.

"What do you feel?" Riku's question was like a quick stab with a dagger or maybe a fast jab to the face.

"I feel . . ." Sora wasn't sure--so unsure he felt he couldn't decide, couldn't think, couldn't move, "like I can't do anything."

"Paralyzed?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Riku took Sora's hand and dropped the tools he intended to use on his house, abandoning it along with any inhibition to remain at Destiny Islands.

After they managed to weave through the crowds of afternoon shoppers they ran towards the docks and jumped into Riku's boat that would quickly lead them to the next island. Once Sora released the rope that had been tied to the dock he knew that somehow is symbolized everything else that he was letting go and leaving behind.

"This way guys!" Kairi called to her party of companions and took a seat at the center-most area of the market place, where street performers entertained and a simplistic dolphin fountain stood, filled with shiny coins and wishes tagged on them.

Naminé looked at the dazzling orange ocean, "Look at that boat," she pointed in its direction and among all the other others, it was distinguishable due to its speed.

Selphie had been staring at the boat as well, "It's going awfully fast."

"Wonder where it's off to," Tidus gazed at it momentarily and lost interest quickly as he tossed the blitz ball back and forth in his right and left hand.

"Maybe out on an adventure," Wakka suggested.

Kairi smiled, she detected something in that boat that she could empathize with, like it was chasing and realizing dreams too, "It's definitely going on an adventure."

The party of friends who were still unaware of the passengers upon the fleeing vessel, waited for it to become an invisible speck amongst the never ending sea. Once out of sight Kairi and Naminé smiled at each other and silently wished for each other's happiness in their hearts. They both had so much in common: similar eyes, similar gestures, a similar romantic love, and even the similarity of bearing a child within their wombs.

Sora and Riku continued nonstop to the next island.

Both of them aware of what they left behind but also of what they had obtained.

Aware of what they had now would last far into the ages.

Sora stared at Riku, watching his silver locks swim in the evening sea wind, watched the pallor of his skin match so easily with the moon, and especially watched Riku's fixated eyes. He then though of how one kiss could give you the power and will to do something of such great magnitude yet also leave helpless and even unable to move.

Tired of being captain Riku allowed the boat to steer itself and took Sora into him arms, granting him a slower and more romantic kiss than the stern and demanding one he forced onto him earlier.

"I love you," Sora said, without a stutter, without regret, only wholesome truth.

Riku smiled a genuine smile and replied, "I love you too," sweet words like that seemed unfitting for Riku but to Sora, at this moment, under the stars and over the waves, it suited Riku perfectly.

It may have been cowardly for them to just run away without even a letter to leave behind. Without a word and without warning but Sora and Riku vindicated their heinous rebellion with their love, they knew it wouldn't be understood, and to continue life there would be oppressing their love, it would be killing it in a slow and relenting form of torture. It was selfish but they had hidden it long enough and it was past time they free such a profound love.

All that was left now was to race and embrace it for as long as they could.

* * *

**A/N:** Dedicate a moment of silence for me. Thank-you. 

This is the first fan fiction I've ever completed successfully on my own and I couldn't ask for more. I'm very proud of it. I got wonderful reviewers and for those who stuck with me to the end, I'd like to thank you a lot. I really do appreciate it. And in case you're wondering, I've been scheming up this plotline from the very beginning, and I'm not trying to play with your emotions, lol.

I have no idea if a sequel will be created, it's all up to my best friend who wants to write it, I'm not sure what she'll name it or if it'll be under my penname or her own.

Just cause Kiss Paralysis is finished doesn't mean I am, so look out for a new Kingdom Hearts fic I plan on putting out soon. I'm hoping to write a Roxas and Axel fic.

**Disclaimer:** I feel like I own Square-Enix due to my happiness but I don't.


End file.
